The path of life - Which way will you go? (in short summer break)
by AustrianAnimeFan
Summary: Life must go on. Decisions have to be made. Lovers get seperated and lost the path of life. The one get back together. Will the other stay apart or is the so-called true love stronger than the differences. KokoroxKippei, MaixOC, AkixShin later AkixOC. Upload every two weeks to make long chapter. Rated M for Language and sexual parts. Cover can be seen on FB
1. Prologue

This is my first story in English.  
Lexwolf, the author of a great story has motivated me to write a story. Thank you Lexwolf!

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Yuzuyu!"  
Kippei was behind Yuzuyu, with her shoes in his hand.  
"Put your shoes on" Yuzuyu looked confused.  
"Go" said sadly Kippei  
"You want to go with your mother, right." "She have waited so long"  
Tears ran down on Yuzuyu´s cheek.  
"Kippei-onii-chan" She gave him a tight hug.  
Kippei returned the hug. He tried not to cry. She should keep his smile in remembrance.  
"I love you, Yuzuyu" He broke the hug and let her go.

After Yuzuyu and her mother came into the taxi, Yuzuyu waved through the window.  
After the taxi around the corner Kippei went into the house.  
"Kippei" His sister watched him as he walked up the stairs.  
She looked Kokoro and asked her to look for him.  
Kokoro nodded and went upstairs.  
She found Kippei sitting on the floor in his room, holding Yuzuyu´s Teddy Bear.  
Without saying a word, she sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.  
Kippei leaned her head against his girlfriend.  
Slowly, tears ran down his cheeks.

He knew he would see Yuzuyu again ... but to say goodbye hurts.

* * *

That was the prologue. I hope that my English is so good so far.  
The first chapter is next Saturday. I have to learn driving test for my theory.  
See you soon


	2. You forget many things

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the Occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and what published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the manga and the anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M **

* * *

**Chapter 1 "You forget many things" **

Yuzuyu called at the same evening.  
She told Kippei about her room and the toys she got.  
"I have got two bunnies, a turtle, a big elephant and a tiger"  
"You have got a whole zoo"  
They Talked until she called what to eat  
"Yuzuyu, time for dinner" Kippei heard his aunt call in the background.  
"Yes" Recalled Yuzuyu  
"Kippei i have to go to eat dinner"  
"Well, and eat everything on yes? Ie the vegetable" smiled Kippei  
"I've always eaten the vegetables"  
Kippei laughed.  
"So good. Now go and eat. We phone again yes?"  
"Yeah, bye Kippei-onii-chan"  
"Bye, Yuzuyu"  
At the end of the line Kippei heard the finished sign.  
He Looked at the phone at his hand and smiled.

"Kippei, the food is ready"  
Kokoro Stood in the door frame of his room.  
She was asked by his mother to stay for dinner.  
His mother Meant So she could stay overnight, tomorrow would be no school.  
Kokoro didn't noticed did teasing smile of his mother.  
Kippei saw his girlfriend at the door.  
"We phone again"  
"She wants to call you?"  
"I do not know yet why?"  
"Well, it is after all your special ability to tell you to call and then did not do"  
"How can you say.'s Not true," called Kippei.  
"Did not you tell by the pool you call me or at the summer holidays where you have me not a single call times"  
Kokoro her crossed arms.  
Kippei smiled nervously and scratched his head at the  
"That was a mistake"

Kokoro raised on eyebrow upward.  
"This mistake was quite Often before"  
"Kokoro, you know that I always think of yourself"  
Kippei got up from the floor and walked over to his girlfriend.  
"Well so much did you forget everything else what?"  
Kippei laughed and pulled her into his arms.  
"Not everything"  
"What did I say as I Stood at the door?"  
Kokoro smiled When sweat drops Formed Onto Kippei's forehead.  
"Um ... that you love me more than anything?"  
Kokoro laughed.  
"What? Still true"  
"Yes but I did not say that"  
With Those Words Kokoro broke away from the arm her boyfriend.

She went to the approach of the stairs and turned around.  
"I said the food is ready" Kippei smiled.  
"Alright, but I was close"  
Kippei Took the hand of his girlfriend and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
His mother just put the dinner on the table.  
"Sit down you two"  
"It smells good mom"  
"I made Kabayaki and Donburi"  
"Where are the other?" Asked as he Kippei and Kokoro sit down at the table.  
"Satsuki stayed with a friend and Reiko Has A date with a work colleague"  
"And father?"  
"I'm here" Kippei's father, Eiichi Katakura, came into the kitchen.  
"That looks great"  
"Kokoro helped me cook"  
"Enjoy your meal"

* * *

Donburi, vegetables, meat or other components of rice in a bowl  
Kabayaki, with sweet soy sauce grilled fish, mostly eel (unagi Kabayaki)


	3. Dinner

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Dinner"**

During the dinner Kokoro was questioned about her apartment.  
"Is it really okay to live alone?"  
Misako was worried.  
"I think it should be someone there when you come home. Someone with whom you can talk about the day and cook together in the evening. Then cuddle together on sofa and watch a movie and then only at night so alone in bed without romance... "  
"MOM" Kippei interjected when his mother began to talk about romance.  
His face paint become three nuances redder.  
Kokoro had quietly pushed again and again fish her mouth and said nothing.

"Darling maybe let's talk about something else. What about the winter vacation?"  
Eiichi tried to switch the talking point.  
"What do you two think? We make holidays in japan or we go ... um ... maybe in the south to the beach?"  
"Maybe we should talk about this when Shouta and Reiko are back home tomorrow"  
"That´s a great idea. Kokoro you don´t have plans for the vacation don´t you?"  
"Umm…not yet"  
Misako´s eyes began to sparkle "Wonderful. You are still here tomorrow right?"  
Kokoro couldn´t answer "That´s going to be a big family vacation."  
Misako´s eyes didn´t stop sparkling for the whole time at the dinner.

Kokoro had helped clear away the table and offered to do the washing up.  
Kippei was warped into the living room but was stopped by his girlfriend.  
"Kippei where are you going?"  
Kippei couldn´t respond in time because Kokoro had already grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen.  
His mother looked after them laughing.  
"Finally someone who shows Kippei the right direction"  
Misako turned to her husband to "wonderful ... is not it sweetheart?"  
Eiichi smiled sadly "He was my great hope"  
"what did you say?" "N-n-no no ... Nothing"

* * *

"Kippei we're off then"  
His parents were in the hallway and pulled on to her shoes.  
"Eh ... Where are you going?"  
Kippei came out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand.  
"Ryota and Mayumi are back from vacation in India"  
"Vacation? Were in a monastery. What kind of Holiday is this?"  
"It was a journey to find with spiritual exercises to yourself"  
Question mark formed on Kippei's face.  
"It is called Sadhana. Daily you doing Hatha Yoga, Pranayama, you meditate and pray. And there are lectures and discussions"  
"that would be something for us! Don´t you think sweetheart?"  
Misako beamed at her man.

Eiichi forced a smile. "Yes ... Maybe. Let's hear what the two tell us about their travel"  
Kippei did not escape the tortured expression on the face of his father.  
He had really compassionate with him.  
His parents went straight out the door when his mother turned around to him and said "do not do anything indecent" and closed the door.  
"I would never do," grinned Kippei and went back into the kitchen.  
Kokoro had packed the leftover food in the fridge and washed the dishes.  
"My parents went to their friends to listen to their vacation in a monastery"  
Kippei got Goosebumps at the thought of a monastery.  
"Monastery?"  
"Yes they were in a monastery in India to find yourself or so"  
Kippei began to dry the plate .  
"What did you mean with 'I would never do'"  
Kippei grinned again.  
"Mom said I should not do anything indecent"  
"Why are you grinning like that?"  
"I would ever do something indecent"  
Kokoro crossed her arms.

"I understand ... and to put me in the school under my t-shirt is not indecent? nattsu or you've got done it right?"  
Kippei stop short. That would not end well  
"um ... You know that was Nattu's blame. I could not help it"  
"oh and that's why you were flirting with her after we broke up because of Yuzuyu"  
"I have not. And I told you that I like you most of all girls"  
Kippei put the dish and the dish towel away and closed his girlfriend into his arms.  
Kokoro replied the hug and smiled.  
"What do you think of it when we cuddle on the sofa and look at movies?  
Finally, you stay overnight at me "  
Kokoro broke the hug and nodded

Kippei smiled and held his girlfriend at the wrist firmly as they tried to leave the kitchen.  
Questioningly, she turned her face him.  
"Kiss?" Kippei looked at her with puppy eyes.  
Kokoro laughed and get back in Kippei´s arms.  
Kokoro went on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
Kippei closed his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her more passionately.  
They resolved to bring air after some time.  
"I want to be the only one for you"  
"You are"

* * *

"You go away!?" Kippei screamed and got up from the sofa.  
He and Kokoro were watching a second movie as Kokoro freed herself from Kippei's arms.  
Kokoro quizzically turned to face her friend.  
"What?"  
"You said you will stay here tonight!"  
" Kippei I just want to go to the bathroom"  
Kippei's cheeks reddened.  
"Oh, well... Ummm ... ii- I wait here," stammered Kippei and sat back on the sofa.  
´Oh god how embarrassing´  
Kokoro nodded and left. Kippei couldn't see her smile.  
After a few minutes Kokoro came back and sit down on the sofa again.  
Kippei´s face was still red.  
Kokoro smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and keep watching the movie.  
Kippei sighed contentedly and closed his arms around his girlfriend.  
Outside walked slowly under the sun and bathed the sky in dark orange.

* * *

klosterreisen . de / indien / swami-rama-ashram /  
It´s a german site about a vacation in a monastery  
Next chapter next sunday :)


	4. Make a Wish

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Make a Wish"**

The sun had set and the moon took place.  
Quiet you could hear crickets in the background  
Small sparks fell to the ground and burned up.  
Kippei had a sparkler in his hand.  
Kokoro sat next to him.  
When she saw Kippei with the sparkler she remembered the evening with yuzuyu.  
As they made together fireworks.

"- you something"  
"what?"  
Kippei held out a sparkler.  
"wish you something"  
"you know that is only going at shooting stars "  
Kippei smiled and threw the candle away from her.  
"now"  
Kokoro laughed.

"And what you wished for?"  
Kippei looked questioningly at his girlfriend.  
"You know that they do not go in fulfillment when she reveals"  
Kippei took Kokoro's face in his hands.  
"I'll will meet every wish"  
Kokoro smiled.

She knew that he would do that. He would try it.  
"This is a promise?"  
Kippei nodded.  
"a promise that I will never break"  
Kokoro said nothing and looked at her friend quietly in the eyes.  
"Kokoro-ci ..."  
Kippei was stopped by Kokoro's lips.  
He took his hands from her cheeks and cupped her waist.  
Kokoro put her arms around Kippei's shoulders.

******** An hour later********

Car headlights lighted the road in was the house of Katakura's.  
A red, expensive cars stopped in front of the door.  
The driver's door was opened and a young man in a suit got out.  
He went to the passenger door and helped his date out of the car.  
"Thank you"

Reiko came back from a dinner with a director.  
She had met him on a film set where she had styled and made up the cast.  
He was a few years older and good known for having affairs with younger women.  
"It was nice tonight"  
he took her to the front door.  
"Yes"  
It was nice. It was a nice restaurant, eating well.  
But Reiko was not lost that he had scanned each woman in the restaurant.  
It was a waitress or a guest.

"And you will not come to the hotel with me?"  
Daichi lit a cigar.  
"We drink champagne, take a bubble bath, order from room service  
make ourselves comfortable in front of the fireplace "  
'It Is June´  
"not today. Maybe some other time"  
"oh well another time"  
cause he shoot an end with a kiss on her cheek.  
Reiko got Goosebumps.

With one last smile he got in his car drove along the road.  
As he rounded the corner she went up the steps to the front door.  
Reiko unlocked the door and entered the hallway.  
With a sigh she slipped her shoes off her feet.

She put her purse on the dresser anteroom.  
On her way to the kitchen she remembered looking into the living room.  
She could hear faint crackle.  
Surprised they went through living room out onto the terraced.

Kippei was lying on the floor and tried snow angels without making snow.  
Kokoro sat next to him laughing.  
Reiko crossed her arms and looked at her brother.  
"And I thought to provide Yuzuyu has let grow up.  
I am" Kippei sat up and patted the earth of itself.  
"But not always"  
"what does that mean now?"  
"you know very well"  
Kokoro sat quietly beside it while Kippei and reiko engrossed in a 'discussion' were  
this went up until Eichii and Misako came home.

"What's going on here?"  
"sibling dispute"  
Misako laughed.  
"Of course, what else?"  
"how was your evening"  
Kokoro stood up and turned to Eichii and Misako.  
"Loooong" was the only comment of Eichii.

Misako jabbed her in the ribs elbow  
"it was as described. there are lectures workshops, you meditate.  
And there is absolute CALM and PEACE "  
these words she turned against her warring children.  
"She started" "I did not"  
"SILENCE!"

Kokoro had never experienced Kippei so calm.

"Vacation in a monastery"  
Kippei leafing through a folder. His parents had received it from their friends.  
"No internet, no phone only silent"  
"It liked it very much"  
Kokoro came out of the bathroom with a nightgown clothed.

Reiko had gift her nightgown because he did not fit her for years.  
But never got to throw it away.

******** 12 pm ********

Kokoro climbed over Kippei on the other bed side.  
"Yeah if you are in the age in which you need a peace and silence"  
Kippei said sarcastically.  
"Silence and peace you can have when you're lying 2 meters under the earth in a box"  
Kokoro laughed and relies on their underarms from.  
"Because what? It´s true"

"vacation at the beach sounds pretty nice"  
Kippei put away the folder and pulled Kokoro close to him.  
Kokoro resting her head on his chest.  
"The day lying on the beach, swim in the sea and build sand castles with Yuzuyu" Kippei smiled.  
"And two of the sunset view"

Kippei was thinking as he sat with Kokoro and Yuzuyu on beach and sand castles built and paddled in the sea.  
He would lie sun umbrella with Kokoro under and lotion with sunscreen.  
He would put her, her arms and legs apply cream and massage gently.

All others would be envious.  
He would have the best-looking girlfriend.  
Everyone would see it... Everyone would Kokoro can see in a bikini.  
This thought did not like him.

"Kippei?"  
Kokoro tore him from his thoughts  
"Yes?"  
"everything okay?"  
"Yes I've only been thinking about us at the beach. with Yuzuyu they would like to be a small family.  
Kokoro smiled.

"Good night and dream of me yes?"  
Kokoro rolled his eyes.  
"Good night Kippei"

* * *

See you next sunday.**  
**


	5. Vacation in Tokyo

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Vacation in Tokyo"**

Sun rays illuminate the room of Kippei. It was Saturday morning and it was as announced in the morning very warm.  
The clatter of dishes was heard from the kitchen and woke Kippei on.  
Annoyed he screwed up his face and opened his eyes. A look at his alarm clock showed him that it was eight clock in his morning.  
Sighing, he turned his glance to the other side on his bed but Kokoro she was not there.  
Questioning he sat up and blinked as a sunbeam hit his face.

Just as he got out of bed the door opened.  
Kokoro came dressed and with a hair band in his room.  
Kippei's glance fell on Kokoro's clothing. He immediately fell on it was not her.  
"Looks good"  
Kokoro turned to the bed were was Kippei sitting.  
"You're awake," Kokoro put the headband on the desk.  
Kippei nodded. "But it is so early"  
Kokoro sat on the bed edge and smiled at her boyfriend.  
"Around this time you should on the way to school on weekdays"  
"But today is Saturday" returned Kippei.  
"Your happiness"  
"where's my good morning kiss?" Kippei showed his best puppy eyes.  
Kokoro did not even know that such a thing could Kippei.  
Smile, she leaned forward and waited for the Kippei kissing.  
Not much later she felt his lips on hers.

"Better," said her boyfriend as they broke apart.  
Smile, she looked into the eyes. It could be every morning so.

Kokoro turned the pants to her since they were a little too long.  
Reiko gave her pants and a shirt borrowed since misako their clothes with the laundry.  
Kippei's sister said that her mother wants her to prevent to go.  
She was glad that her brother had a girlfriend like Kokoro.  
With the lend of her clothing Reiko also wanted to build a friendship to Kokoro.  
Kokoro took this offer gladly to. She had Mai and Aki as their best friends but Reiko was an adult had a job. She just had more life experience, even if they still lived at home.  
"The things are of reiko?"  
Kippei had seen the snoopy shirt only once the sister has worn it.  
Kokoro turned to Kippei and nodded.  
"Yes your mother has my stuff done in the wash!"  
Kippei's girlfriend stood up and pulled the hair band.  
"A hair band?"  
"yes Reiko said it fit to"  
Kippei laughed.  
"Does she has also given you the matching shoes and bag?"

"You have no idea of fashion brother heart"  
Reiko came just past the room of her brother and heard him laugh.  
"Ahhhh ... Onee-chan what are you doing here?"  
"My room is at the end of the corridor. So I have to pass your room "  
"I could wear no clothes"  
Now Reiko had to laugh.

"I dare any time to doubt"  
"onee-chan!"  
"Anyway, the breakfast will be ready"  
Reiko went to Kokoro, judging the hair band.  
"Mom and dad want to discuss today where we in the winter vacation to go"  
Reiko turned to Kippei their eyes. "Go into the bathroom wash yourself and get dressed"  
Kippei rolled his eyes, "Anything else?"  
"quite a lot but I thought I'll start with the easy to"  
"so now it fits perfectly"  
Reiko smiled at Kokoro and took her by the hand.  
"We Kippei see us in the kitchen"  
With those words Reiko went with Kokoro out of the room.  
Kippei watched them blankly.

As Kippei minutes later came in the kitchen there was a typical Japanese breakfast of miso soup, tofu, fish, natto, pickled vegetables and rice with a raw egg on the table.  
Misako had made breakfast for 10 people.  
"Mom who will eat it all"  
Satsuki had come home half an hour ago.

He brought his friend Kisho.  
He had arranged to meet again this afternoon with Kisho.  
Kisho's parents had left early this morning for a business trip. He had accompanied his parents to the airport.  
His parents were active in the international financial industry.  
Therefore Kisho spent much time at his aunt and his uncle.  
He even had a private room.  
Otherwise he spent his free time with Satsuki and his two cousins.

His aunt said they were like the four musketeers.  
"We have enough people and now sit down and eat"  
"you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day"  
"says my aunt ever"  
Kisho sat next to Satsuki "she loves to cook and try out something new again and again"  
"that's wonderful is not it? Always something new to eat"  
misako was thrilled  
"I will also try"  
"well it is not always eatable"  
short silence reigned at the table until Kippei started laughing.  
Satsuki grinned Reiko rolled his eyes and Kokoro simply smiled.  
Eiichi behaved like a real husband and was silent for a little grin not resist.  
"Oh from me it will taste wonderful"  
"definitely my treasure" agreed Eiichi his wife.  
"Now let's eat"  
"Itadakimasu!"

After breakfast the table was cleared by Kippei and his father.  
Satsuki brought Kisho half home and then came back home.  
Kokoro sat with Reiko in living room and read in a fashion magazine.  
She had arranged that they would do on a Friday evening a girl night with Mai and Aki.  
Reiko wanted to bring Kokoro closer to fashion.  
"So all comes in the kitchen. Trip planning"  
Eiichi called everyone together.  
Than all together were at the table turned misako at Kokoro and asked "you're coming with us does not it?"  
"she will do" replied Kippei

"Wonderful. It is going to be a real family vacation"  
Misako´s eyes sparkled again. Reiko turned to their parents.  
"Where is our journey going?"

"Where would you like to go?" Eiichi had his laptop stand in front of him on the table.  
He wanted to search the flight prices and prices depending on the Travel Destinations. He finally had to know how much travel budget they would need.  
"There should be internet and phone in any case," Satsuki wanted to stay with his friends in touch. Particularly actually with Ayumi Kubota, with his still secret girlfriend. Maybe he told them before the travel. But for now it was their secret.  
"Kisho always travels with his family to Shirahama-chō to the beach. They are already regulars in the hotel Musashi. In the summer vacation, Christmas vacation and they are there"  
"Christmas at the beach. At 30 degrees in the shade" Kippei was not sure.  
"Shirahama-chō is not far away. It would be only an hour flight and the hotels are not expensive" Eiichi surfed on flight pages and figured the flight and the room prices together "

"Forget the cost. It should be something Christmassy. Finally there are the Christmas holiday," remarked Misako.  
"Christmas means snow," said Satsuki. He liked snow. Especially when he fell from the sky. Many small snowflakes fell down while he and Ayumi walked through the colorfully lit streets.  
"It would be nice in the mountains. The cottages are colorful lights around us. Much snow." Misako lapsed into raving.  
"You mean a ski resort? They have illuminated and decorated cottages" Reiko did not think much of sport in the snow. She was either swimming or running or cycling.  
But on two boards down a hill rush. No chance.  
"I'm often moved with your grandparents to Asahikawa. We have always lived in Senshoen. It is a small family hotel. Using a bus we drove up to the mountain" Eiichi began to rave.  
"We go not away to ski down., we want to spend Christmas together" threw misako "of course., we reserve us a house there also celebrate Christmas"  
"Do you know how much it would cost a house and then another 14 days and ..." more Eiichi came not because reiko in interrupted.  
"Villas all well and good but where? There are only ski resorts or you already own a house"

"I have a house," said Kokoro and so did the others looking at her questioningly. "Really where?" wanted to know about his girlfriend Kippei. One hand, he was surprised the other hand, again not. Her family was rich. She told him. And her apartment was in a very expensive residential complex.  
"Colorado" Silence filled the room. "Colorado ... U.S.A." asked Satsuki.  
"Yes, it belonged to my mother"  
"why did your mother a house in Colorado?" Kippei did not know much of Kokoro's mother. He had only seen on photos.  
"My mother was American-born. They grew up in Colorado Springs. My grandparents were both pharmacists"  
"then you're half American" remarked Reiko. Kokoro nodded.  
"So that's why you're so good in English" remarked Kippei. Kokoro smiled.

"My mother has begun to study pharmacy"  
"how it happened she lived in japan?" misako asked timidly. She do not want to seem too curious.  
"My mother decided to make an internship for one year in a hospital. Her choice fell on japan"  
"And there she met your father?" asked Reiko. "Yes, my father studied at the University of Chiba medicine and worked as a junior doctor in Chiba University Hospital. My mother was there in the pharmacy act"  
"After the year she decided in japan to stay and marry my father"  
"and your grandparents still live in Colorado?"  
"yes they are buried as my mother there. They died only a few months after my mother."  
Silence again met the room.

"I have the two never met, but after my mother died they have given me the house. They wanted that I have something of my mother from her hometown"  
"Where you there since?" "no., friends of my grandparents look after since then the house"  
"Does that mean we could spend there Christmas and the Christmas holidays" asked misako after. "Yes we would have only themselves for the food but provide otherwise all there. Stream, water and internet" with internet, she turned to Satsuki.  
He grinned.

* * *

After finally the destination was decided Satsuki went to Kisho and his cousins . Reiko met with a girlfriend in her favorite nail studio.  
Her nails badly needed manicure and a new nail polish.  
"She was just a week ago there" was Kippei's comment on it.  
Reiko had of course noticed it and snapped back.  
"You have no idea of women Kippei"  
before it s going dispute could cast a misako.  
"Kippei why you spend and Kokoro not the outside tag. Today it is perfect outing weather"  
said and done. Misako had packed a bag with food.  
"Make a picnic in Mejiro Garden enjoying the serenity"  
with those words had kippei's mother both set before the door.

On the away Kippei told his girlfriend of the importance of the Mejiro Gardens.  
"My mother had always lived in Toshimo. Has grandparent studied on wish my at Rikkyo University in business administration., He wanted she follow in his footsteps and even works in a top company., But she knew from the beginning that they do not in a sitting office wanted to no idea what to do "  
Kokoro laughed. "You have no idea what is business administration or?"

"I have a rough idea that it pay and to do with corporate governance has"  
Kokoro nodded. "Yes something like that. There for she studied only for their father?"  
"yes. in its second year she has studied pedagogy as a by professional. Course without my grandfather knew anything about it., only my grandmother knew it."

Arrived at the bus station sat Kippei and Kokoro on a bench and waited for the bus to take them to Mejiro.  
By bus, it was just 20 minutes.  
"In their second study year my mother had made an internship in kindergarten. And there they had their first time"  
Kippei stopped his narrative when the bus stopped in front of them.  
Bought the tickets and when they were seated he continued.  
"What did your father there?"  
"he studied in Hokkaido at the technical university architecture and in his fourth year at Kenzo Tange, a manager and was there when he presented the design for the new building for the kindergarten"  
"Kenzo's the most famous architect japan"  
Kokoro had no idea of architecture Kenzo Tange but everyone knows.

"Yes, my mother and my father had met and the weeks he had spent there together., But when that was finished project also had my father back to Hokkaido to make ready to be studying."  
"That was the moment the end of their first meeting  
"you know learning probably heard the story of their often"  
"yes as reiko and I were younger they have often told us. Then Satsuki came as we heard they more often"  
Kokoro smiled. "Now you can memorize they"  
Kippei laughed "yes we can"  
"how it went with your parents?"

"After my mother had finished her business administration studies attended the College of Education, Hokkaido and finished second there you study in pedagogy with two years basic studies for elementary and middle school teacher education"

Kippei interrupted again when they arrived in Mejiro.  
On the way to the garden Kokoro had hooked at his arm in and continued to listen.  
"a former colleague of my father's study, Ryota had a distant relationship with his current wife Ayumi. Yesterday my parents were with them to get photos to display on their holidays in this monastery"  
'the Vacation to find' to yourself remembered Kokoro.  
"They each have studied the city at the other end. More than 100 km from each other. they studied how my mother at the College of Education, Hokkaido and was a study of my girlfriend mother"  
"more than 100 km" Kokoro marveled.  
"Yes. They are respectively the same time made their statements., my father his master in architecture and my mother was primary school teacher."

Once in Mejiro Garden they stepped through the entrance gate. Immediately was the noise of the waterfall and the chirping the birds to hear.  
The freshness inhaling follow Kippei and Kokoro a small path led them to a pavilion on a lake. It seemed almost like being on the water.  
"How did your parents met again?"  
Kippei pulled his girlfriend next to him on a bench in the pavilion and drew her into his arms.  
"Ryota and Mayumi had then already deciding that they are once they have finished their studies live together in Tokyo. They wanted to celebrate their graduation due and decided to celebrate in Tokyo and my mother and my father introduce each other"  
Kippei smiled as he thought of the faces of his parents when they came to this part the story.

"You can imagine how surprised they were when they met again three years later. my father says he has fallen in love with the first seconds back in my mother. Well my mother. They were to be safely disconnect never again"  
"did not live in Hokkaido your father? your mother is drawn to him?"  
"reversed., my father is a sought employment in an architectural firm and moved to Toshimo., the first meeting with my grandparents ended in a disaster.  
my grandfather was still angry about that my mother had started to work in a primary school as a teacher instead of a top firm "  
"It was very bad?"  
"well it took a whole year until at least once came to a friendly greeting. my parents have had after the married lived together for them., two years after they meet again in Tokyo he has my grandfather asked for permission to ask her if she wants to marry him "  
"and he agreed at once?"  
"only after a detailed examination"  
"what a test?" Kokoro came some ideas  
"He wanted to know if he could provide for them. if he could buy a house or regular income had a secure job. Until he agreed"

"right here where we he just sit my mother made the marriage proposal '  
questioning Kokoro looked up at her boyfriend.  
"Here?"

"Yes, he prepares candles. Rose petals strewn on the floor. He was allowed but only in the promise for which he himself cleared away the leaves again"  
Kokoro laughed.  
"Your mother has immediately said yes right?  
"Yes she has no second hesitated"  
That was the reason for the special meaning of the Mejiro Garden.

Why his mother had suggested that they both come here here. She knew that misako like her very much has. as your own daughter.  
Kokoro had to marry not thought about it. But she could easily imagine Kippei to marry and to found a family.  
She thought a few time about it  
What they did not know at that time was the Kippei had something planned in the direction and in the doing of Christmas to fruition.

Kippei and Kokoro sat still long in the pavilion saw on the lake chatted and ate the mini Bentos has made the Kippei's mother.  
"When they made this?"  
misako had double tray made Bentos. Filled in the upper tray with baked asparagus, yellow pepper with carrots blossom and an apple carrots column. Column.  
The lower tray filled with what Onigiri (rice balls) with pesto, cherry tomatoes, cucumber slices, carrots blossom Tamagoyaki with flowers.  
"She had probably been planning the whole morning to put us in front of the door"  
Kokoro laughed.

"what do you think of it when we walk through the Jizo Dori shopping street and look at the shops"  
Kokoro nodded "yes that sounds great"  
Kippei grabbed the Bentos back in the bag and pulled out his girlfriend from the bench to the foot.  
With her in the arm they went the way back to the entrance gate.  
On the way back they came to meet many couples. Some with children.  
This garden seemed to be popular with families. In the evening it was here determined beautifully and romantically lit with lanterns and Chinese lanterns.

* * *

In the Jizo Dori shopping street was not busy and even though today was Saturday.  
Probably were many in the nature or in the free baths.  
Arm in arm went Kokoro and Kippei through the street and looked at the shops.  
"You stay overnight today?, I bring you tomorrow evening after dinner home"  
Kokoro could not refuse. it was nice to him and his family to be  
"how about Karaage, Kushiage and Maki. Ingredients we can bring from here," suggested Kippei.  
Kokoro nodded. The only ingredients they had only needed the meat.

After Kippei had bought the meat they wanted to go straight on when they call someone from afar kipper's name.  
"Hey Kippei!" When she turned around they saw Shin Tabata, Kippei's school friend and Aki Kagami to come Kokoro's best friend up.  
"Kokoro!" Aki flew her friend in her arms. They behaved as would have not seen since the week's Kokoro. While they had seen yesterday in the school.  
Shin rolled his eyes. "Broads"  
"what?" Aki had of course heard it and turned to her friend.  
This held up his hands. "Nothing sweetheart"  
aki turned back to her friend.  
"I have just seen mai with a young man., he looks older. I think he does not go on our school. Mai did not say anything right?"  
Kokoro denied. "No nothing yet"

Shin turned to Kippei. "Well, what is with you two?"  
"why?" Kippei turned against a ask.  
"Just so I'm just curious" shin shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing in the summer holidays?"  
"what?" Kokoro saw her girlfriend quizzically.  
"Shin and I have next week a month together. We want to celebrate. First we go to the cinema then we go eat romantic and he has booked a room for a weekend at Sakura Hotel Ikebukuro"  
"a room?"  
"yes it is not a five star hotel but for a special weekend you have to worry only the right mood"  
"okay" Kokoro nodded slowly. "What about you two?" "What do you mean?"  
"you do not want to do something together? Only you two alone" aki smiled knowingly at her girlfriend.  
"What are you thinking just aki" Kokoro could not stop blushing slightly.

"Weekend together?" shin had told Kippei of the planned weekend with aki.  
"Running at anything in the direction? Is she let you hanging" shin nudged his friend with the elbow in the ribs.  
"It is nothing to you" snapped Kippei and missed his friend a head nut.  
"Oh so bad " smirked shin. Laughing he dodged another blow.  
"What are you doing both there?" aki turned to her friend and Kippei to laugh when she heard shin.  
"Nothing nothing just a conversation among men"  
"men yeah" muttered aki  
"what?" "Nothing come we go" aki grabbed the arm of her boyfriend and pulled him down the street.  
"We see Monday in the school Kokoro!" aki waved to her friend.  
"Yes" Kokoro waved back.  
"Perfect idiot" snapped Kippei behind shin.  
Questioningly looked at Kokoro her boyfriend.  
Kippei smiled. "We go on?" "Yes"  
"Kokoro?" "Yes"  
"we do something about the holidays?" asked Kippei without the view of the street turn away. "Sure. We will do something different every day. Surely your parents have plans right?"  
"No I meant only two of us. Alone. Somewhere" Kippei had become quieter at the end of the rate.  
"You mean like today?" Kokoro thought to part of something else. Or rather hoped otherwise.  
"Well I actually meant if we want to go away? Perhaps a weekend or a whole week. Figure is up vacation"  
"Yes that would be nice" Kippei and Kokoro smiled at each other.

* * *

"We are back again," called Kippei as they entered the hallway. Kippei was putting her shopping to the ground when his mother came from the kitchen.  
"How was your trip? What did you do?" misako was not at all curious  
"It was nice, we have also bought something for dinner," replied Kippei and picked up the shopping bag.  
"Ah wonderful. What did you bought?" misako took the bag and looked inside.  
"Meat for Karaage, Kushiage and Maki" Kippei took off his shoes and took the bag with the Bentos.  
"Mom when you have make all this," he asked, and his mother the right empty Bentos.  
"Oh you know it was from dinner yesterday and left a few ingredients were something still there" with the words misako went in the kitchen.  
Kippei watched her with raised eyebrows.  
"Yes yes dinner"  
"We ask them now or only at dinner" Kokoro turned to her friend to.  
"I do not know you know your parents still best"  
"yes. We should do it now. I cannot wait" with these words grabbed the hand of his girlfriend Kippei and pulled them behind her in the kitchen.  
"mom where is dad?, I must ask you something important"  
Misako's eyes lit up "whatever it is we will agree"  
"What we will agree?" Eiichi came out of his study room.  
"It's about the first holiday week. Uhhhmm ... I wanted to ask you whether it is ok when Kokoro and I spend a week in Chuo, Tokyo"  
short Silence reigned.

"Understand. And how will you pay for this stay?"  
This was not a no.  
"I would assume" was Kokoro's answer.  
"You let your girlfriend pay for your vacation" misako was dismayed. However, she was pleased that the two wanted alone drive away.  
Kippei scratched the back of the head and smiled.  
"Uhm well she has so the money"  
"What a setting" Eiichi hung his head. What had he just done wrong?  
"There is no problem that I pay the stay"  
"alright but let it not a habit to be understood"  
Kippei's father agreed. Misako it was from the beginning.  
"Thank you" thanked Kippei with his parents.  
"I will start all the dinner prepare"  
"We should help?"  
"no no you go into the living room and rest. My faithful sweetheart would be very happy to help here Don't you?" Misako smiled at her man "I'll call you when it's done" with these words Kippei's mother threw both from the kitchen.  
Towards evening came Satsuki and Reiko home.  
Reiko pulled her brother immediately in order to Kokoro who will pay travel.

The first day of the last week of the holiday. Many pupils were on the schoolyard and talking about their vacation plans.  
Kokoro sat with Aki and May in the classroom. Kippei was as usual too late.  
"And tell us already" aki began to talk, "who was the young man with you were in the city on Saturday. Your boyfriend?"  
"Saturday?" "Before I met Kokoro and Kippei, I've seen you. You come from a sushi restaurant"  
"you should be detective" dry noticed Mai.  
Aki laughed "Now tell already. Who is he?" "I imagine him to you in the third week of vacation"  
"why only then?" "Because before anything else is planned," "and what ..."  
Next came aki not because her class teacher entered the room.  
"Okay this week then we still have 5 weeks break from each other" was his greeting and brought his pupil to laugh with it.  
He just wanted to start the attendance list to go by when the door was flung open and Kippei rushed in.  
"I'm sorry I'm late" stood panting Kippei in the door frame.  
"I had nothing else expected from you"  
"what does that mean?"  
"I have the hope long since abandoned"  
"What?"  
"Sit down Kippei"  
grumbling sat Kippei to his place beside Kokoro.  
Kokoro smiled. Typical Kippei.  
So went the last week and the holiday started.

* * *

Kippei and Kokoro Already go on Sunday afternoon with the JR Yamanote Line to Chuo. It was a journey of just 10 minutes and a foot away for another 10 minutes hotel.  
Kokoro had a Deluxe Premier rooms booked at the Mandarin Oriental, a five star hotel. It was in the last floor and had a view on the skyline of Tokyo.  
It was already evening and the two decided today in the hotel to eat.  
After they had changed clothes they entered restaurant floor.  
"We may eat French Fine Dining?" Kippei asked his girlfriend.  
She nodded and followed her friend to the restaurant  
from a waitress they were led to a table and got their menus.  
Both ordered is topped with a bouillabaisse cod. The other dishes were not known to them.  
For dessert they took Mandarin Oriental Original Blend Tea.  
"Next time eating there where we know what that is" Kippei noticed when she returned on her way to the room were.  
Kokoro laughed and agreed with him.  
After two hours all were turned off lights in rooms and even breathing of the two filled the room.

For the first day they had museum visits scheduled.  
Had now yes Kokoro they had planned Kippei finally caved.  
The first museum was the National Science Museum.  
Kippei of initially did not think much of a museum visit was virtually unstoppable.  
"Kokoro look at this. Genuine dinosaur bones which," he stood in front of the bones which represent a t-rex.  
"Have you seen anything like this" behind a vitrine was probably the longest snake skin in loops.  
Kokoro Kippei and sat down on a bench to make a short break.  
They were now for 2 hours in the museum and there was always a lot to see.  
After 3 more hours and stuffed animals and an old railroad dungeons both the museum.  
"We are want something to eat?" Kokoro asked her friend.  
Replied "yes" Kippei "how about here?" He pointed to a pizza restaurant 'Devil Craft'  
Kokoro nodded.  
After eating, they visited the Bridgestone Museum of Art.  
The visit had quickly through both because not just interested in pictures.  
Last goal for today was the day Mitsui Memorial Museum.  
"Do you know what actually exhibited here?" "I would know also like"  
questioningly looked at the couple in the museum.  
"We are go back to the hotel dinner?"  
"sounds good"  
After eating both fell exhausted into bed.

"We are face today the Tokyo Sea Life Park?"  
"fish and fish again? Clear why not?"  
feeding fish and penguin after hundreds of aquariums also passed this day in chuo.  
With other museum visit and sightseeing passed the week and they were the home to travel.  
Back in Toshima decided Kippei and Kokoro they will spend this Sunday in Kokoro's apartment.

* * *

Kokoro was just putting the food on the table as her cell phone rang.  
She wanted to ignore but Kippei Actually Said  
"take off maybe it's important"  
Kokoro nodded and looked at her phone  
"it's my father"

"Yes"  
Kokoro tried not to act too repellent. She Had no desire to talk to him. She Had not seen him since the day on Which He Had cut the roses or spoken.  
"I Kokoro's me, dad." 'I know who else "I wanted to ask how you're doing. I got the electricity bill and what it only charged to the basic charges."  
Kokoro rolled her eyes. Each time the same theme.  
Kippei looked questioningly at his girlfriend.  
He Had Learned from Kokoro how her family situation which.

Hardly what her mother buried her father already has a new girlfriend.  
As if He had been waiting for. Kippei didn't told his girlfriend of its Suspected her father had a prolonged relationship with his current fiancée.

"I consume little power"  
"I gave you to electric stove bought. Regularly Are you eating?"  
"yes I Thurs, I've just cooked. Now us eat the same"  
"us who is us?"  
There was a short silence.  
"My boyfriend and I"  
"What does it mean your boyfriend? Do I know him? Have you never mentioned a boyfriend"  
"We go to the same class"

"Often Is he with you in the apartment? Do you cook for him? He already lives with you?"  
"Father!"  
"Probably he's interested in you for I pay rent your own apartment just up to you"  
"HE IS NOT LIKE THAT" Kokoro screamed in her cellphone.  
Kippei Had got worried and went to his girlfriend. He could hear what her father said it.  
"You come back home. I do not pay for to apartment for you to have someone'd like to be friend stand by you"  
"He is not my boyfriend would like. I'm not coming home," Said Kokoro by determined.  
"You will have no alternative. Wherever else you like to live"  
Kokoro could not respond: because Kippei had taken the cellphone.  
"Here is Kokoro's boyfriend. I have a lot to tell you but now I tell you only two things"  
Kokoro stood speechless beside him.  
"Firstly, I'm not her boyfriend would like I'm next to her mother the only one who really loves her"  
He heard her father get air.  
"Secondly, it is not her home she will live with me and my family. We'll be a proper family"  
synthesis with words he put on.  
"I love you Kokoro"  
Kokoro did not answer but wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Kokoro´s father looked speechless at his phone "what was that?"

* * *

see you next sunday


	6. Big Fight

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Big Fight**

Silently sat Kippei and Kokoro on the veranda to garden. After the conversation the two had gone outside and have the setting sun observed. In the garden was heard only faint chirping. Inside the house they could hear the excited voice of Kippei's mother. The conversation had gone as Kippei has expected.

********Flashback********

_Loud door slam was heard in the house of Katakura's. Frightened ran misako Katakura in the corridor and was clearly facilitated to see her son and her future daughter in law. Kippei very angry and Kokoro staring on the flow._  
_"Kippei what happened?" She had never seen her son so angry._  
_"Mom, I have something to consult you and dad. It is very important"_  
_"Of course, we sat in the kitchen" with those words misako went in the kitchen and called for her husband "sweetheart? Do you come into the kitchen? It is important"_

_"and what did her father said about" Kippei's father was sitting at the table with folded hands. misako sat shocked next to her husband._  
_she never would have expected something like this. Kippei had just told his parents of the call with kokoro's father._

_"came not to make a statement" was kokoro's concise answer._

_she was still stunned by what her boyfriend had done for her._  
_"Now so much courage I would have honestly not dared" Eiichi was visibly impressed._  
_"now? but it's ok right? mom you said yourself that she should not live alone"_

********Flashback End********

"How about a mix of duck, chicken and pork. Finally we have something to celebrate big" Misako had suddenly appeared behind the two.  
"MOM" Kippei had to suffer the same feeling a heart attack. Kokoro fared no differently.  
"What?" "They were just ten years of our lives"  
Misako did not understand all the excitement. After the conversation they had begun to plan immediately Kokoro's detail. But rather the entering party.  
It should be something special?  
"So what do you say? Sounds good right?"

Kippei came not to say anything because his mother back in the house disappeared to plan further.  
Sighing, he hung his head. The celebration would be huge though only 6 people in the house.

* * *

**Next Day**

During Misako was shopping for the celebration Kippei and Kokoro went to her apartment to pack up her matters in boxes. Eichii promised to come with a rented vans. He said it would be cheaper to drive yourself.  
Reiko and Satsuki said they would go shopping with misako but they wanted to buy a inauguration present for Kokoro.

"Done" with these words Kokoro shut the last carton. Her matters were packed quickly. Kokoro had not really unpacked. She had lived rather from the carton.

"We were ready faster than I thought" Kippei saw in the now, except for the boxes, empty apartment to. On the wall have never hung pictures or photos.  
Kokoro had the only photos in a mini photo album. Photos of her mother when they were still a family.  
"What about the TV come also with?"  
Kokoro nodded. "I even had him standing in my room"

"Are you ready kids?" Kippei's father just entered the apartment. With him he had ryota. He waved, grinning.  
"The furniture packers are here"

Together they brought a carton after another into the van.  
After the last box was out of the apartment Kokoro locked the apartment.  
Kokoro brought the key to the landlord

Kippei waved his father according as he drove down the street with Ryota.  
„Should I come or do you want to go alone?" wanted Kippei to know from his girlfriend. Kokoro had after a long deliberation chosen to talk with her father again.

"Would you come with me?" Kippei nodded and took the hand of his girlfriend.  
"Of course" Kokoro smiled.  
Together they went to Kokoro's former home.  
"What do you want talking about with your father?"  
"I will inform only about that I no longer live in the apartment he. Shall certainly be pleased no more rent to pay."  
"but think your father is to agree that you are with your boyfriend would like to live together"  
"you're not my boyfriend would like. You're the one who loves me"  
"Yes that's right"

They stood a few minutes in front of the gate as Kokoro rang the bell.  
Sarana, Kokoro's stepmother opened the door. When she saw Kokoro she smiled happily.  
"Come in, come in," she seemed very nice at first glance.  
Encouraging Kippei pressed the hand of his girlfriend and went into the house.  
The house was nicely decorated and Kippei fell on the first view of the no pictures of them together hanging on the walls. No family photos.

"I tell your father that you're here. he will be very happy to see you"  
with these words Sarana went up to the first floor from the living room. The work room her father was on the first floor.  
Sighing she sat on the sofa. Kippei sat down beside her.  
"She seems so young, how old is she?"  
"as old as my mother would be now. It seems that my father is to be one of the few that do not take a younger woman.

"As long as he knows her already?"  
"not even half a year after my mother died, I got to know her. Both know themself from the architecture office"  
Cant looked at her surprised  
"She is the personal assistant of his boss"  
Kippei had not expected.

* * *

Sarana re-entered the living room with him had a tray with glasses filled with juice and cake behind her entered her father the living room.  
"I have not made the cake itself so it will taste very good"  
Sarana tried the mood to relax a little  
She had noticed the phone call yesterday. She had never seen so speechless Takeo.  
The young man next to Kokoro seemed to be her boyfriend.  
Kokoro's father stood stiffly in front of them.  
Unsure saw Sarana in the group, and finally once more took the word.  
"You must be Kokoro's boyfriend. Sarana I am. Makes me happy"  
she stretched out her hand.  
"Yes I am Kippei Katakura. Kokoro's boyfriend." the word boyfriend, he stressed specially.

Takeo raised his eyebrows. Pretty sure of himself.  
Sarana pulled her fiancé at the sleeve on the couch next to him.  
"It's nice that we can get to know you. Yes?" they turned to Takeo of Kippei.  
"Yes," hissed Kokoro's father quietly. He did not know what to make of him. The conversation yesterday had surprised him as more.  
"Now you do not have to pay more rent for the apartment. I moved out this morning"  
"does that mean you're coming home?" Sarana wanted to know  
"no"  
"how no? Do you want another apartment?"  
Kippei has wondered if her father noticed yesterday that Kokoro will live with him and his family from now on.  
"She will live with me"

Silence filled the room until Takeo jumped shocked from the sofa.  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
"Takeo" Sarana also stood up. "Calm down"  
"Do you think I will agree. Seriously not "  
"you do not have to. I have taken the decision" were the first words to her father  
"Hardly. You are 17 years old and therefore not yet an adult. yet so I'm responsible for you, and I tell you to come back home immediately"  
"No I do not"  
"okay now we reassure us once" Sarana not tried it in a border to make huge crashing.  
"Why are you moved in with his family? Perhaps you're pregnant?"  
"What!?"  
"He get you humbled? Didn´t he"

Kokoro remained the air away. This is not really happened right?  
Despair she turned to look Kippei her. But he had directed his glance to the ground. His hands clenched in Fists.  
"maybe you're just his whore the unfortunate white has become pregnant?"  
"TAKEO!" Sarana screamed in horror.

BAMM!

Kippei had jumped from the sofa and had struck him with his fist in the face. Kokoro's father put shocked his hand on the face.

In his eyes blazed anger and hate, murderous anger and abysmal hate.  
"NOBODY called MY GIRLFRIEND a WHORE! "

* * *

I do not know what whore in other countries mean but in vienna it´s a abusive word and a derogatory designation of a prostitute. I think a prostitute is one of the few who is honest in all life situations.**  
**


	7. Wrong Way and Ladies Night

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Wrong Way and Ladies Night"**

There was dead silence. No one dared to say anything or move at all. Not that he would ever admit it but Kippei's courage to beat him into the face impressed him.  
Only when his nose began to bleed responded Sarana. "Okay that was the wrong way to meet us," she said frantically. "You go to the bathroom and I'll get us something another to drink „with these words she pull Takeo out of the living room and even went back into the kitchen. Kokoro said the have heard Sarana said on her way into the kitchen "something stronger to drink."

Than Kokoro and Kippei were still in the living room Kokoro stood up from the sofa and turned to her boyfriend. "Kippei?" more she dared not to say. He had clenched both hands into fists. So tightly that she feared he would never open again. Slowly she stood before her boyfriend to see him in his eyes. Still shone there, the anger and hate her father against. Without hesitation she took his face in her hands and ran her thumb over his cheek.  
"Kippei?" a deep breath, she leaned her forehead to the upper body of her boyfriend.  
Feels minutes later she felt his hands on her waist which lead to their upper arms up and held them there. Very firmly held. Questioningly she looked up at her boyfriend. Kippei loosened his grip on her arms. "NO ONE has the right talking like that you. NOBODY. Well as not the type who says he was your father"

Smiling she reinforced her hand into his neck. Deeply in and exhaling she closed her eyes. Immediately afterwards Kokoro felt his lips gently pressed the Kippei to her. Although the kiss was gentle, he had something challenging.  
As well challenging she returned the kiss of her boyfriend. Kippei had leaving his hands on her upper arms back to her waist and covered those very firmly.  
It seemed minutes to pass as Sarana entered the living room again. In her hand she had a pot with sake what she has just made warm. "I'm here ... Oh I'm sorry" She was just sneak back from the living room as she crashed in the door frame with Kokoro's father.

"Ufff ... Sarana what is that? ... Watch it that is hot!" Takeo was definitely a stronger drink necessary. Not imagine how he would react if he had come into the living room instead of Sarana. With a look back she found Kippei and Kokoro sat back on the sofa and held hands.  
"I just thought I had something in the kitchen forgot" Sarana smiled innocently. „But the kitchen is in the other direction" Takeo had not more to say.  
He took his fiancé from the sake and came into the living room.

* * *

"Do you want to get something to eat or wait until mom has finished your Welcome Dinner?" It was after lunch as Kokoro and her boyfriend left the house of her father. That conversation proceeded without further incidents. Her father had reluctantly agree to accept Kippei as her boyfriend and roommate. Which was mainly due to Sarana. She was able to convince Takeo that Kokoro make her decisions.

_"She is still underage. She cannot live with her boyfriend" held Kokoro's father about it. "She lives with him and his family, and he has already proven that he is the perfect young man for Kokoro" Takeo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted "and she is happy. It is the first time that I see her happy with a truly smile on her face"_  
_So her father was convinced. Kokoro was Sarana really grateful. The first time in all those years Kokoro was so glad that she was living in her._

"Let´s wait. She became so excited when she started to plan." "Yes, and so she gave us both almost frightened to death" Kokoro laughed and covered the arm of her boyfriend. "Hey this is not Mai?" Kippei pointed to a couple who stood at a traffic light. "Yes. Besides her seems to be her boyfriend." "Aki mentioned him or? Told it who is?" "No. she said she told us in three weeks" on Kippei's face formed a question mark "That is probably a woman thing" "Please?" "Oh nothing" Kippei grinned nervously "Come lets go. Perhaps we can still help mom something" Kokoro smiled. Kippei was cute when he was nervous.

* * *

********At Katakura´s Garden********

**ZISCHHHH**

Eiichi just put the poultry skewers and salmon on the grill as Kippei with Kokoro's hand entered the house. There was drifting colorful. Misako and Reiko were in the kitchen and prepared Chicken Teriyaki and Crispy Rolls to Big. On the kitchen table were already Dango, fried Obst and salad for a whole rabbit family as Kippei joked.  
In the garden Kippei's brother and Ryota just put on a large table. Ayumi stood there with a table cloth and gave instructions how to set table.  
"Ah ... Kippei there are ye again. Was probably a long conversation with her father" Misako came with Reiko out of the kitchen, both wore a tablet with food.  
"You can say"

"They invite you to dinner to meet you"  
Kippei's mother put her tablet on the table. Reiko put down two salad bowls and went into the kitchen to pick up the remaining.  
"Ohhh ... meet with the parents of our future daughter in law" Misako couldn´t hardly wait. "Do not mention it against to her father" Kippei muttered.  
"What?" "It is thanks to Sarana he is willing to accept that I live here he. Actually he want to know you just to see where I am located" Kokoro took Reiko from a salad as these balanced in the garden.  
"Thank you" "Who is Sarana?" "The betrothed of my father. According to the current conversation I'm starting to like her" "then the conversation went well?" "... Yes"

"Okay what happened?" Reiko knew the hesitant tone of her brother only too well. Now knew Kokoro not what to say. About the talk on the phone his parents were very understanding but how would they react in a case of violence.  
"The conversation was initially somewhat spiral out of control" told Kippei meekly under the strict view of his father. "My father has indicated that I am Kippei's whore and got pregnant by him" A shocked Ayumi had almost dropped the paper plates she had brought. "And what you have done Kippei?" "Hit him in the face" Silence. "Kippei you're a real man!" Ryota slapped him on the shoulder and laughed "Ryota!" Ayumi looked at him in horror. "What? I would have done the same. Eiichi you also not?" "Where he is right"

"And yet he agreed?" "Well, Sarana brought sake to loosen up the mood and was finally able to convince him" "How has done it? Special instance?" for this Ryota caught a blow on the head from his wife "Aiii" "she said that I have for the first time since years a happy look," "And so it is? I hope so" Reiko turned to Kokoro and smiled "Yes" "You seem to do well something right," she said to her brother turned "please? What's that supposed to mean now"

Satsuki rolled his eyes, "Now here we go" "Okay okay before you are beginning to argue let´s celebrate Kokoro's move in" threw Misako in. The table was quickly covered. Reiko and Satsuki brought the presents they had bought for Kokoro. "What's that all" "just a few little things"

"Thank you very much" Then they ate and drank and celebrated.

* * *

********Next Day********

"The two agree?" Reiko and Kokoro were sitting at breakfast and talked about their daily planning. Yesterday they had decided to make a girls night today. But first they wanted to shop around for tonight dress appropriately. One of the gifts was from Reiko was a shopping trip in Tokyo. And they wanted to use today. "Yes. We take the two on the station. You can hardly wait "" I like to think. What woman does not likes to go shopping "Kokoro saw Reiko from the side." Exactly who?  
"What makes Kippei when we are not there?" "Shin comes to lunch over. He said something about to play on X box "" they are just small boys when it comes to games "Reiko laughed.

"We are off then" said Reiko when she leave with Kokoro. Kippei waved to the two from the kitchen. Together they went to walk to the train station. Even from they could see Aki jumping up and down. Mai was annoyed by her side.  
"Hey here we are!" Aki screamed the whole station together. "Aii" Mai gave her a blow to the back of her head. "Hey" "They've seen us"  
"So these are your friends" noticed Reiko. Kokoro smiled uncertainly. "Well like I said they are very excited. Especially Aki„ „I see"  
arrived at the station Kokoro introduced the three front of each other "Mai, Aki this is Reiko, Kippei's sister" "You're his sister? Hard to believe. I mean she looks so good" "Thank you"

"We have already bought the track cards" Mai handed two of the cards to Reiko and Kokoro on. "And the train is already there" "She really cannot wait" "yes it is after all the first time that we make a shopping tour with Kokoro. She is not the type who likes to go shopping" "Not yet, but after the day of course" said Reiko, pushing the three friends in direction to the train.

* * *

********At Harajuku********

"Oh my god! Look at this mall. So many shops. "Arrived in Harajuku, the home of top fashion boutiques the four girls saw shops, restaurants and cafes.  
"So let's start first with the dresses on. Shoes and accessories then" suggested Reiko. Aki and May agreed. Kokoro only nodded. Still she could not do anything with shopping.  
In Ann-Sofie Back Atelje, a Swedish fashion shop, they looked around for party outfits.  
While Aki and May looked around in the store Kokoro stood at Reiko and let her hold several clothing in front of her body until she had chosen a blue dress and has sent her in the locker room.

During Kokoro was in the locker took Reiko, a white bandeau dress with burgundy pattern. On the locker she saw Aki come up. "And find something reasonable?" Aki nodded "Yes" she said, holding the gold color border top and shorts high. "Looks good. Where is Mai?" "Here" it came from a corner. Mai also came to the changing rooms. She had a green op and a black zip skirt in her hand. "Kokoro?" "I have sent her in the locker" "I suppose you have something picked out for her?" "Yes, and it will suit her perfect"  
"Somehow here is missing a lot of material" it came from a locker room. "Let us see" Kokoro first stuck her head out of the locker room and then stepped out.  
"Wow. You were right. It suit her wonderful" Kokoro pulled the seam to make it longer."Stop pulling. You look great" "She is right. We will buy this one for you" said Reiko."Okay when you say that"

After the other girls tried their clothes on and decided to buy it they looked for matching shoes and accessories. Well as which were found quickly thanks Reiko's help. "Do you want to eat here or at home with us? We still have something left over from yesterday. Mom has cooked for 20 people " Shopping in four hours had the girls done. Now they had to rest. They decided at the Katakura's and Kokoro to eat.

* * *

At Katakura´s House

"Hey girls how was it?" Misako welcomed her ´two daughters' and their friends as they stood in the corridor. "We have found the perfect outfits for this evening," said Reiko as she set her bags. "These are Kagami Aki and Motoki Mai" were presented the new friends Reiko's. "They are Kokoro's best friends and now also mine" "That's nice. Come in I'm doing the eating of hot yesterday" said Misako and went in direction kitchen. "Kippei plays with Shin X box or something" "what I said. Little boys when it comes to games" "Shin is just blown away by this Halo game" Said Aki. "Let the bags now here we bring them out when we get ready later in my room" Together the girls went into the living room.  
In the living room Shin and Kippei sat in front of the TV and played.  
"Little boys" said Reiko. "Who are you calling small?" called back Kippei.

""the one who asks" Aki laughed.  
Shin also turned around "this is your sister? She looks good," he whispered to his friend."Really?" asked Aki. "Naturally not like you" said Shin nervously. Mai turned her eyes."Kids! Food is ready" called Misako from the kitchen.

Kokoro went into the kitchen to dish and bring cutlery. When she turned around suddenly Kippei was standing in front of her. Nearly she had frightful let the dishes fall. He grinned took the plates gave her a kiss and brought the dish to the table. Kokoro stood speechless. And then smiled.

After eating interrupted the guys their play and saw a couple of series until the girls disappeared with Reiko into her room to make up for tonight.

* * *

********Ageha Studio Coast********

"Hey girls! What I can bring you?" a waiter. Unusually for a night club.  
"Something tune to us for tonight" ordered Reiko. Aki laughed.  
"Understand. Ladies night" "absolutely" the waiter laughed. "What do you think of a Pear Martini? Intrinsically creation of the house"  
"Sounds good" Mai turned to Kokoro, Aki and Reiko. "We take it"

They quickly got their drinks  
"On our girl's night," the girls drank from their cocktails.  
"That is good" Aki said and drank the cocktail on a sip from.  
"Aki! Not even so much" Kokoro looked at her girlfriend.  
"Tonight is going to be celebrated," cried Mai

"What was the nagging that we have heard?" Aki turned to her friend. Kokoro looked questioningly to her. "Oh that was Kippei. He has rotated" "What? Why?" "Because you are going out without him?" "Partially yes but especially when he saw what you bought me for tonight " "I would have liked to seen" Reiko laughed.

After Aki had emptied her second cocktail the other but only the one they consulted what they wanted to do continue.  
"Perhaps where it is quieter" This rollicking party scene was nothing without their guys.

"I feel of each look here undressed" "and I thought it's just me" After the girls left she had paid the club again.  
"Let us watch a movie in which we would get our boyfriends with purely nothing" decided Aki. "In a film in which no man is voluntarily purely going"

* * *

********Hibiya Chanter********

They decide for The Letter Writer.  
After seemingly endless hours and a half, the girlfriend came back into the open.  
"That was by far the most boring and dumbest movie I've ever seen," said Mai "Exactly what was it about?" Aki asked "well ... uhmm yes" more could not say Kokoro. That brought her friends to laugh.

"How about now with the best iced coffee and Kasutera throughout Toshima?" "What?" Reiko pointing at a cafe on the opposite side of the street. "Stands on their blackboard" "Sounds good" With iced coffee and Kasutera they rejected their thoughts on the movie and talked about women things like Kippei would say. After another two hours they were on the way home. Mai and Aki remained today overnight. A slumber party with guys.

* * *

It´s 10.39 pm middle european time and i´m fix and foxi :) I apologize for grammatical mistakes

The places are real but not in Toshima but it´s just a fan story so i think its okay. the foos is also real, you can search for it in google. I don´t know how they have Ladies Night and how they are dressed so made a set.

You only have to put the dots in. www polyvore com/ladies_night/set?id=135049897, www polyvore com/ladies_night/set?id=135558855

See you on sunday :)


	8. Party all the Time

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Party all Time"**

"We have to absolutely make again." Shin pushed two more miso soup spoon in the mouth. "So you can stretch once again keyhole through which" it came from Reiko. "I just let the towel fall and wanted to cancel it" defended Shin. "And right in front of the door and have also used it minutes repeal" Aki looked at her boyfriend of the side.

"Do not you even Aki" wailed Shin. "I would have expected more from Kippei" was Mai's comment. "HEEE?" screamed Kippei. "What's that supposed to mean now?" "Oh nothing," waved Mai. Kokoro rolled her eyes. If not in school then here. These taunts she was already accustomed. "Okay! Serenity now" Reiko makes a word. So calm prevailed at the table.

After breakfast, they sat together in the living room and looked at series. Reiko said goodbye to get changed after an hour. They had stylists at a fashion show for autumn fashion today. Little later came into the living room Kippei's parents. "We go" Kippei looked at his parents. "Where to? Into the opera?" the two was dressed as they would visit the most expensive opera Tokyo's. "We go with Kokoro's father eat us Sarana" "where? Paris?" laughed Kippei. "We are invited to the ARGENTO ASO., it is an Italian restaurant" "seems to be a very classy restaurant" remarked Aki. "My father was the architect," said Kokoro. "Usually you have to have two months in advance to reserve a table. But for their architects have always a table free" Misako beamed. Her husband she had put in a suit. She even wore a dark green evening dress. "Then we are properly dressed" "you look great Mrs. Katakura" said May "thank you"

"dad in a suit. How long it's been" re-entered the living room Reiko. Her bag with her working utensils she put beside her. "What's the occasion?" "Eating with Kokoro's parents" Reiko nodded. "Where are you going? looks like work" "yes tonight is a big fashion show and I'm responsible for almost 50 model" "sounds like a lot of work" "Yes I have to go now., I'm going to dinner not be here," Reiko waved and left the house. "And what are you doing today?" Misako turned to the young in the living room. "I have a date later. Then I should even go," said Mai and got up from the sofa. "A date? With the boyfriend whom you have not introduced us to this day?" Aki asked, grinning. "You will meet him when the time comes" "do you mean as soon as it is available" Shin smirked. Kippei laughed. May hit boyfriend with a pillow after Aki's. "Aki teach him behave" "Mission Impossible" gave Kippei of himself. Eiichi laughed at the lively atmosphere.  
"I'll see you on Monday at school" so said goodbye May from your friends and Kippei's parents. "Many thanks for the guest-friendship"

"Right that's the last weekend of our vacation" remarked Shin. "You've just now noticed?" Kippei was surprised at his friend. "Well there was a lot going on in the holiday" Shin wiggled his eyebrows. Aki hit him in the chest. "Ohhh"  
the front door went up and walked into the living room Satsuki "mom, dad, I think Kokoro's parents have just come" "Oh, well we are gone. How long we do not know" said Misako and Eiichi goodbye.

Satsuki looked after his parents. "I should actually say them grandma and grandpa that a few days longer stay in Osaka" "I do not think they have as soon expected the two." Satsuki nodded "I'm back away" "All right," so that was Kippei's brother away again.

"We should then go. Today my parents come from her business trip back" Aki said and turned to her boyfriend. "Your parents expect you yet today right?" Shin nodded "yes. They want to talk about a university with me" "now?" "Well they cannot get rid of me soon enough" "I wonder why"

Kippei and Kokoro beckoned to their friends after as they went along the road.  
The phone rang as Kippei was on the way to the bathroom. "I'll get it," said Kokoro and took the phone. "Yes, here at Katakura" "Kokoro onee-chan!" "Yuzuyu! Good to hear you!" Kokoro smiled "how are you? Do you like it back to live with your mama" "yes, but I miss you and Kippei onii-chan" sounded Yuzuyu's voice sad from the phone. "We miss you too. The whole family misses you. Particularly Kippei" "Yes?" "Yes, very. I'll get it to you even answer the phone?" with these words Kokoro went upstairs to. "Yes" said Yuzuyu. Kokoro saw Yuzuyu's smile on.  
"Kippei?" Kippei came to her half against away. "Yuzuyu. Now I'll make lunch" Kokoro gave her friend the phone. This took the phone and gave his girlfriend a kiss. "What is it?" "Let's see" Kokoro went back down while Kippei phoned Yuzuyu.

"Yuzuyu!" "Kippei onii-chan" "how are you?" Kippei was the staircase down to the living room. Kokoro was just in the kitchen and made lunch.  
"Very good. Yourself also?" "Yes it is also very good to me," said Kippei with a view to his girlfriend.  
"How does it look with your zoo? There are new animals?"

"Yes!" Yuzuyu called "a bear, a dog and a cat, two monkey and a frog"

"That are always more" laughed Kippei.  
"You also get soft toys?" asked Yuzuyu. "Kokoro no but now lives with us," he told his cousin. "Really?" "Yes. She should not live alone" "that's right Kippei onii-chan"  
"You have friends found in the new kindergarten?"

"Yes, Nori and Ri and Shota. He also lives here in Shizuoka. We go to the same class" Yuzuyu began to rave.

Shota. Reiko said he would be Yuzuyu's first love. Whether Yuzuyu knew.

She said herself that she has like him very much.  
"Next year I'm in the first class." Yuzuyu said. Properly Yuzuyu had become in May to 6 years old. "Are you looking forward already?" "Yes. Shota will go to the same school. I hope, in the same class" smiled Kippei. Next year make Kokoro and he her graduation and Yuzuyu just beginning.  
"What are you doing on Halloween?"

"Halloween? I do not know. Definitely make pumpkins and put them in front the house. Why?"

"I can celebrate with you Halloween? Mama said if you agree do they is also" declared Yuzuyu.

Sure why not. "Mom and dad have not mind" agreed Kippei.

"But what about your friends? Do you want together around the neighborhood attract and collecting candy?"

"Nori and Ri are this year on Halloween with her family because not. Celebrate in that age Osaka the day of the culture," "day of culture? In that age the old? Do they know what the day of the culture is?" "Bunka no Hi is a Japanese holiday that takes place every year on November 3rd. On that day special services for the Japanese culture, artistic and scientific achievements is intended. Purpose nationwide art exhibitions and parades. Moreover, the Japanese Order of Culture is to artists and awarded scientists and people with special cultural merits are appointed and honored "rattled Yuzuyu down. Kippei remained speechless. "Yuzuyu you have read in that age the meantime learned?" "No Nori's mom has told us what the day means. She is an artist. Her pictures und sculptures will be exhibited in Osaka" "ok..."

Even his 6 year old cousin just knew what the day of the culture. He did not know it until just now. "and what makes Shota on Halloween when you're not there? Did he have other friends than you?" "No only Nori, Ri and me." Yuzuyu said. Kippei deliberated a moment. "His mother would agree if he would come here with you?" Silence on the other end of the phone. "Really? He can really come?" Kippei nodded, but the Yuzuyu remembered not his nod could see. "Kokoro and yes I get you costumes and then we go collecting candy" "I'm going to Shota ask. Thanks Kippei onii-chan" rejoiced Yuzuyu. "Yuzuyu! Dinner is ready!" Kippei heard his aunt. "Kippei has said I can bring Shota" "Really that's nice. Say hello to my nephew from me" "Greetings from mommy!" Yuzuyu said. "Greetings back" "I have to go. Food is ready" "We hear again right?" "Yes bye Kippei onii-chan" "bye Yuzuyu" said Kippei and hung up.

Kokoro just reset Nanban soma with spring onions and chicken on the table. "What is?" she asked her boyfriend as that with a broad smile equator the kitchen entered. "Yuzuyu comes to Halloween." "Really? That´s just great"

"Yes. She brings her friend with" Kokoro looked at her friend questioningly "friend?" "Do you remember Shota?" "The boy is pulled away?" "Yes, he lives in Shizuoka" "random" Kokoro smiled. Kippei pulled the shoulder high, "I told her that if his mother agrees she can bring him" "nice" "Yuzuyu was so happy., I hope it goes clear," "determines. Let us eat"  
Together they ate to lunch. After Dinner they sat in the living room on the sofa and watched TV.

* * *

********Late afternoon********

the front door and went to Kippei's parents entered the house laughing. Misako and Eichii entered the living room. "Hey kids! Were you all the time here?" Eiichi turned to the two. "Yes. Was Dinner like the" Misako sat down to the sofa on both. "Not too bad. I think your father was surprised as normal as were" Eiichi laughed "his blue eye was impressive. Even when you could not really see" "he had probably makeup of Sarana" said Misako. "Sarana is really nice. Thy father is worried about you," Kokoro drew her eyebrows high, "really? Never noticed me," "he finds it obviously difficult to show it openly" "I have to tell you something. It is about Yuzuyu" "We will then change clothes we talk" Kippei nodded. His parents went upstairs.

A few minutes later they came back into the living room and sat down.  
"You said it is about Yuzuyu" "yes she has called at noon." how is she? "" Good! She has found friends. Shota also lives in the same city "" which is great for Yuzuyu "Kippei nodded." She asked whether it is ok if she and Shota at Halloween come from "Misako beamed" of course "" she asks Shota whether his mother agrees and then logs again "  
Yuzuyu announced during the dinner. After long persuading Shota's mother had agreed. They would come on 29th October. Kippei and Kokoro promised with the two costumes buy. Misako immediately began to plan where the two are going to sleep.

* * *

********Septembe****r********

Kippei's grandparents came a week later back from Osaka. The two decided Halloween in a monastery in Kyoto to spend. But wanted to drive until 30 October, they wanted to see Yuzuyu in her costume.

the second semester began like any other. student embraced each other had they not seen for years. after a few days everyone had settled in the school life.  
Early October began school classes prepare for Halloween decoration. Pumpkins were carved out, skeletons erected or placed bats hanging from the ceiling. Representatives of the student committee distributed flight scroll via a party in Shibuya where they wanted to meet.

* * *

********29 Th of October********

Kippei and Kokoro were waiting at the train station in Toshima for aunt Miyako, Yuzuyu and Shota. Miyako brought the baggage of the two into the house of Katakura's. Itself she went back in the evening because she had to work tomorrow.

"Kippei onii-chan!" Yuzuyu screamed when she saw standing on the platform Kippei. Laughing, she jumped into his arm. Behind her came Miyako and Shota from the train.  
"Yuzuyu! Had nice ride?" "Yes" from Kippei jumped Yuzuyu in Kokoro's arm. "Kokoro nee-chan" "Hy Yuzuyu" she greeted the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Miyako" Kippei hugged his aunt as she reached him. "Nice to see you again" Miyako smiled at her nephew. "nice to see you again too Shota" greeted Kippei the young boy in front of him.

Kokoro set down Yuzuyu and welcomed Shota. Together they left the station and called for a taxi Miyako. "Mom and dad are at home and wait for you," said Kippei while the taxi driver the luggage put in the car boot.  
Miyako nodded "well I'll see you later" with these words she climbed into the taxi.  
The remaining waved her after.

By bus they went to Shibuya. Since neither Yuzuyu still Shota knew what they wanted to go expecting as a Kippei and Kokoro with a long exploration tour. But they were successful in the first store. Yuzuyu decided to go as a pumpkin and Shota as a mini vampires. The two could hardly expect the other to show off their costumes.

"You look so cute" Misako beamed over the whole face. Yuzuyu the family had shown their costumes. "As what will you go?" Miyako turned to Kippei and Kokoro Satsuki. On the faces of the three respondents were formed question mark. "When?" "At Halloween" "from the old I'm out," said Satsuki. "Touché" Kokoro and Kippei nodded. "Ohhh but it is fun to dress up," said Misako. "You will dress you?" Satsuki turned against the question. No more said the adult.  
Miyako said goodbye to her daughter and her family and took the taxi to the train station.

* * *

********30 Th of October********

Grandma and grandpa drove already in the early morning in the monastery in Kyoto. Halloween with the two could not do anything.  
Kippei, Satsuki and Eiichi drove pumpkins to buy while Misako and Kokoro went shopping. Misako wanted to buy for future children sweets and make a Halloween dinner, as she called it. What that might mean whatever the. Reiko was home at the smallest and varnished her nails.

********Two hours later********

Eiichi and his sons entered the house with two pumpkins in their hands. Reiko came into the corridor. "How many have bought her?" "Ten" "those are twice as many as last year" "Next year it will be twenty" laughed Satsuki.  
Behind them walked Misako and Kokoro with shopping bags the house.  
"And get everything?" "yes perfectly prepared for Halloween"  
During the last pumpkins have purely brought Misako asked "I'll make us sandwiches and then we will carve out the pumpkins and the deco hanging up" "we must also make pumpkins" wanted Yuzuyu know. "Yes but be careful with the tools" "YEAHH!"

After lunch carved Yuzuyu and Shota with the help of Kippei and Satsuki the pumpkins out. Reiko and Kokoro distributed in the whole house and the decoration in the garden. Misako made the bedrooms of grandparents for Yuzuyu and Shota finished.  
Were designed as the all the pumpkins they put in lights and they distributed them to the house and in the garden.

Misako had already made dinner in the time.  
After the dinner the two smallest have been bathed and put into bed. After a good night story, the two were already asleep.  
After a few hours together in the living room also went the other sleep.

* * *

********31 st of October******  
**

The first who were awake were Yuzuyu and Shota. The two could not wait to go through the neighborhood and collect candy.  
After they had woken the whole house in which they had jumping around on the beds were all sitting at the breakfast table together.

Misako had both shipped off into the living room in front of the television in order to make her peace Halloween dinner  
Satsuki met with Ayumi, Reiko was with a girlfriend on the way  
Kippei and Kokoro were sitting in the living room and watched Yuzuyu Shota the X Box to play. Afternoon against Satsuki came with Ayumi. "Well you once again," Ayumi thanked. "We go to my room?" Ayumi nodded and followed Satsuki upwards. Misako looked after the two with sparkling eyes. even a future daughter in law. Satsuki has not as yet presented as his girlfriend but a mother knew something simple.

Loud foot trampling tor her out her thoughts. Yuzuyu and Shota ran up the stairs. Questioningly she looked at the two. "Mom we then go collecting the two sweets" said Kippei as he and Kokoro came into the kitchen.

"I help the two when tightening," said Kokoro and also went up the stairs. "The two are looking forward so much," Misako nodded. The bell rang at the door and they heard children shouting "trick or treat there" Misako grinned and took the bowl with sweets and went to the door. Before it stood a cowboy, a ghost and sailor moon. "Aww you look cute. Kippei look how cute they are" Kippei rolled his eyes. She found everything cute when it came to children. It surprised him that she had not asked him yet when she can expect grandchildren.

* * *

********In the streets of Toshima********

"you've already gathered some sweets" Kippei and Kokoro went on through the neighborhood. Then came towards many children dressed up. The hand on the pumpkin Which Kokoro Had giggled. "And it is becoming increasingly more" said the little vampire and laughed. It was nice to be with the two on the way Kokoro and if he have children it will be exactly the same.  
"Yuzuyu! Shota!" a girl in cat costume came up with the four went to. "We have found a runaway cat" grinned Kippei. Kokoro pushed him the elbow in the ribs. "Uff" laughed Kippei. "Marika!" "What are you doing here?" "Shota and I are about Halloween here" "it's really boring without you two," complained Marika. Behind Marika a woman arrived at the three. She was not her mother. Probably her nanny.

"Can I go with you now?" Marika turned to Kippei and Kokoro. At Kippei's sight began her eyes to twinkle. Kippei nodded and looked at Kokoro. "Sure" I "then yes go right?" more said the young woman turned and went.  
Puzzled she looked after her. "Who was that, please?" "My cousin. She consider themselves better," Marika gave sour of herself. "I understand that you cannot stand her"

Now with three children in the packet they collected candy. But after three hours on the legs were the cat, the vampire pumpkin and tired and had aching feet. "Is your mother at home Marika?" "No she is for business in Kita. Therefore my cousin is here" "only your cousin?" "Yes my aunt and my uncle are on a company party" Kokoro looked at her boyfriend. "They will not mind" Kippei understand what Kokoro said. "Mom would even delighted" Kokoro turned to Marika "is to come for you alright with us?" "Where to?" "Home. Could you three a slumber party" "that would be great" rejoiced Yuzuyu. "From our house you can call your mother" Marika nodded.

"How sweet a cat" Misako was completely in her element. To find everything sweet.  
"Okay mom" said Kippei and pushed the three kids the stairs high. Change in your sleeping clothes. Yuzuyu you don't have a second pyjama with you?"

"Okay. I can give her a shirt of mine. One from you would probably be nodded too big Kippei. Reiko helped the three of them out of their costumes and sent only the two girls in the bath then Shota. Mariko of Kokoro got a shirt with princess imprint.

In her sleep clothing lounging on the sofa three. Misako brought them sushi. The rice she had dyed orange. Matching for Halloween. Than all three were in bed closed Reiko and Kokoro the door and heard the three giggling. Soon as they will be not fall asleep.

As Yuzuyu, Shota and Marika were in bed watched the other one of the horror movies today ran on television. So went the 31 October.

On 1 st of November Kippei, Kokoro and Marika Yuzuyu Shota and brought to the station. Miyako would both pick up from the train station in Shizuoka. Yuzuyu and Miyako are going to come on 23 rd. November for Thanksgiving. With Marika the two had exchanged phone numbers.  
Also Kippei's grandparents came back. The rest in the monastery that was what they prefer.

* * *

********23 rd. November********

even before the stores opened Misako, Kokoro and Reiko were going to Shibuya to buy the ingredients for the Thanksgiving Dinner.

Misako wanted to cook this year American. And this included a Roasted Turkey with a wide selection of side dishes and desserts like cranberry sauce, Sweet Potatoes, Apple Pie and Pumpkin Pie and various vegetables such as squash, green peas and corn.  
"Your mom has often cooked American?" Kokoro nodded.  
"In a certain way, she was remained true to America"

Kippei and Eiichi picked up Miyako and Yuzuyu from the station. This year would be very crowded the house. Satsuki had Ayumi invited to celebrate with them. She had agreed gratefully. Likewise Kokoro's father and Sarana will be there. Misako had the two meet at their first invited Sarana had promised to bake the apple and pumpkin pie.

As the American's, the woman are in the kitchen and prepare the dinner and the men watch sport.

"So the turkey now remains for three hours in the oven" explained Kokoro "three hours? How the American's are doing this? Waiting three hours for a rubber eagle" said Reiko sarcastic "in the meantime I can manicure my nails yes" reiko just wanted to leave as her mother called her back "and who makes the sweet potatoes?" "The what?" Kokoro laughed. "Kokoro makes the cranberry sauce, I'm watching at the bird and you are going to make the sweet potatoes" said Misako. "Really?" "Yes"

Just before the turkey out of the oven had, came Takeo and Sarana. Sarana had as promised the cake with them. Total of 6 cake. Takeo had 4 bottles of expensive wine. "So many cake" said grandma as Sarana the cake put on the table setting. Takeo put the wine bottles next to it.  
After the turkey was ready Misako called everyone together at the table.

"It was really wonderful Misako" be adopted Sarana and Takeo. With them they had a plate with the Dinner that was left. "I think so too, I am pleased that it's okay with Christmas "

"She have to call on Christmas Eve," said Takeo. Misako nodded. "Promised"

It was not even two weeks until Christmas. It was the last school week before soft eights. This weekend went the flight nonstop according to Denver, Colorado. At the airport they would be driven by Eve and Jonathan Sanders to Keystone. The two had looked after the years about the house.

Eiichi had the tree decorations they already use every year by airmail sent properly. After they said goodbye grandparents of whom they drove to the airport. Ayumi already waiting there with their parents. Her parents had to have agreed to fly Ayumi is because they will not be in Japan.  
after Ayumi had said goodbye from their parents, they went to check in.  
they had a flight of 13 hours and a car ride of another 2 hours to go. This is why they had chosen a night flight.

Arrived in Denver they saw a couple of shield are immediately available with a shield and the inscription Katakura. Misako waved to them. "Hello welcome to Colorado!" greeted the two. English could Kokoro best of all. Which is why she answered and they introduced them. After a great round of learning to know they drive to Keystone. Already at halftrack was nothing but snow to see. They drove through the city-wide in the rural region.

Jonathan stopped before a house that seemed to consist entirely of wood. "Wow that's really great," said Reiko as they climbed out of the car. "Yes it has 7 or 8 bedrooms" as stopped the other away the language. "Who owns the car there?" Eiichi pointed at a red SUV. "Us" was Kokoro's answer. Jonathan and Eve said goodbye and gave Kokoro the key to the house.

After they had carried their luggage in their rooms they look around. Satsuki; Reiko and Ayumi each had their own room. Ayumi's and Satsuki's rooms lay side by side. At a view into the kitchen Misako had found that was already shopped. Now she needed to shop only for the Christmas dinner.  
This would make them if they are going to buy the Christmas tree.  
The gifts they had already bought in japan and also already sent ahead. Today they would do nothing more than the peace and enjoy the views.

"Eiichi!" cried Misako. Her husband has a few problems with it to drive on the right side of the street. And then left sitting in the car.  
Today she wanted to buy a tree and for Christmas dinner. The house was already decorated. Christmas lights, snowmen and window pictures.  
Arrived in the city drove Eiichi on a supermarket parking lot. "Well you men buying a tree and we women go shopping" certain Misako. "Women do what they do best," began Kippei. "Shopping" ended Satsuki the sentence. For this they caught from Reiko and Ayumi a venomous sight a.  
Kippei and Satsuki laughed. "Going on boys otherwise it will be dangerous here" is Eiichi grabbed his sons and departed thence. The women watched after them, shaking his head. "Cowards" said Kokoro. Misako laughed.

As Misako with their daughters from the supermarket came she saw her husband and her sons a huge large tree carry. "Oh god how great is that?" greater than I, „said Eiichi. and that meant something. Eiichi was 1.90m tall. "There was no greater one?" asked Reiko.

"Of course but there would have been too high," said Kippei. After the purchases were in the car and the tree was attached to the car they drove back to the house. Ayumi Kokoro and brought the bags in the kitchen while the tree was placed in the living room. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve so they would bake biscuits today and decorate the tree.

"Wait first the balls then the figure" "all balls? We have very many" "it is indeed a huge large tree" "where you're right" Kippei took two more balls and hung them on the tree. Together they decorated the tree. Ayumi put the star on the top.  
"It looks beautiful" Ayumi said as they stood in front of the tree.  
"You're right" "now we make our cookies and gingerbread" said Misako and went into the kitchen. The rest of the day were baked with, decorate cookies and cookie dough spent snacking. After taking a bath each fell tired into bed.

* * *

********Christmas Eve********

Misako was at early morning in the kitchen and prepare the food for Christmas. And she didn´t be bothered by anyone. There were stewed carp with roast potatoes with a main course, as appetizer baguette with Mushroom Pâté and as dessert poppy plug flummery with apricot and raspberry sauce roaster. Which she had everything from a recipe book for Christmas.

While Misako was in the kitchen he drove the other the time outside in the snow.

Well except Reiko, which was just about to varnish their nails for Christmas.  
Between the build of other snowmen, there was a huge snowball fight in which Reiko was also involved. Which went until misako all called into the house. The dinner was ready and should dress all festively.

After dinner the all sat down in the living room to watch Christmas movies. It was a good exercise to learn English. In America there were actually gifts the next morning. However, Misako it wanted to do of Christmas Eve.  
Until to distribute gifts they spent the time to make calls. Kokoro called as promised her father and Sarana and wished them merry Christmas.

After all the gifts were distributed and unpacked took Kippei still a gift out and turned to Kokoro. "Kokoro when we both have our college graduation would you be my wife?" He opened the small velvet box and showed her the ring. Everyone else in the room stopped at which air. That they had not expected. Misako would most like answered for Kokoro and screamed yes. Kokoro nodded slowly. Kippei smiled in relief and took the ring from the box and put it to his girlfriend on the ring finger. Kokoro wrapped her arms around Kippei's neck and hugged him tightly. Kippei hugged her waist.

With the promise to celebrate take due their engagement tomorrow withdrew all back in their room.

Kokoro had just dressed Pyjamas in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom which she shared with Kippei. Kippei she smiled happily. Kokoro smiled as happy back.

"'ll be right back," said he gave her a kiss and disappeared into the bathroom

The moon and the light string brought to the light up snow. It threw a light into the bedroom as if small candles been lit. It have something romantic.

* * *

********Kokoro POV********

Kippei came out of the bathroom and straight toward me. He hugged me tightly. "We are engaged," he whispered after a moment of silence. I looked up at him and nodded. He was about to break the hug as I held him by the upper arms and pressed my lips against his. Kippei a short moment was surprised, but replied my kiss. I let my hands wander in his neck and held him there. Kippei's hands moved from my waist to my arms further than my. He put his hands on my collarbone. I thought he wanted to solve the kiss. But instead they went to the button of my pajamas. He opened the first two and stopped. He wanted to wait for my response, if I would reject him. But I only intensified our kiss. So I gave him the confirmation that he should continue.

As Kippei had opened the half, he pushed me back on my bed and lay down directly on me. His lips kissed my neck, leaving a hot trail up in my décolleté, touched so much of my breasts, how could they achieve and then worked their way down even further. His hands took their work to open the buttons again, his lips got more free skin and my belly was showered with cuddles. I squirmed under him. Through these small gestures he had me already incredibly far, but I was aware that he would take advantage of the evening fully, so it drove us to our limits.

With a sigh, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me upstairs. I wanted to feel his lips again on mine, as they kissed gently massaged and finally his tongue with relish in my mouth penetrated to my playing and my body heat up even more.  
I let deleted my hands on his back down to grip to the hem of his shirt underneath and to caress his skin. His back was strong and muscular characterized as probably any other part of his body. Whether this was due solely to the gym, I wondered.

I spread my legs, let him slide in between and then hugged his waist. It drew us both a low moan and I was only aware that I had the pajamas not attracted. When he wanted to test, Kippei let a hand at my side sweep along, up to my thighs. What he felt let him gasp and be even wilder.  
His lips parted from mine, he sat up a little and took off his T-shirt. Then he helped me almost grossly out of my shell. I did not feel exposed before him rather strange desires under his eyes. But I found it hard, my eyes than to take my hands off his perfect torso. My fingers slipped from his well-formed chest, over his muscular belly toward the closure of his pants. I quickly opened it, because his abdomen indicated that it is needed to be uncomfortably tight. I pulled his tight boxer shorts together with the pants as far as I could, down.

Kippei nimbly jumped from my bed to get rid of his pants and all remaining garments. Already Kippei was with me again and kissed the covenant of my panties along. His hands already exerted a slight pressure on the rubber bands, however, he did not seem to want to let all come so far, that he undressed me completely.  
He tortured me and it made it obvious fun that I gasped in ever faster intervals and squirmed under him, pushed him against my abdomen. I did not want to beg, but I was about to do it yet.  
"Kippei" came hoarsely from my lips.  
He pulled away from me and pulled me my panties slowly, while his hands roamed greedily over my legs. Oh, he knew what he was doing.

I withdrew it and finally sat up. If he did not, then I probably had to take the lead. He however did not seem to see it that way. His right corner of his mouth pushed upwards, while he shook his head and pushed me back into the pillows. He lay down beside me, his hand slipped between my legs upwards, teased me, because always before they reached the top, they set out again on the way back down. I could not refuse to meet him to push the pulse.  
He pushed two fingers in me satisfied I groaned.

But the answer seemed to satisfy him, he withdrew his fingers and lay down on me. Immediately I opened my legs for him and looked at him pleadingly. His eyes showed precisely the desire that I felt also. We were both looking for redemption.  
He slowly slid into me and I immediately felt a sharp, stabbing pain. Kippei put his hands on my cheeks and stroked it gently. As the pain subsided, I nodded to him it went away. He began to move slowly. I clutched his back with my hands, stroking down and put it on his butt off to influence his thrusts, at the same time I pushed him further against him to take deeper. The undertaking was marked by success. My insides tensed further and screamed for release. I clawed my hands back into his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. My Cross by arched and I threw my head back into the pillows. I was almost ready, my body jerked, spasmed and finally screamed out the salvation of themselves.

I felt Kippei a few more times before he poured into me and finally exhausted fell on me. His weight did not bother me at the moment, but I enjoyed the feeling still feel him inside me.

After a few minutes he pulled away and rolled onto his back. I snuggled immediately on his chest and closed my eyes. Not much later we were both asleep. We had forgotten something important we should not notice until later.

* * *

it is two clock in the morning and I'm at the end. there are a few grammar errors in it. but I will improve tonight. now I must go to sleep. good night! :)


	9. Pregnancy Wish and Bridal Shop

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Pregnancy Wish und Bridal Shop"**

Loud rattle dishes Kippei woke early in the morning. A view of the clock told him that it was only 7 clock. It was probably his mother. Which had already been announced to want to celebrate the engagement today. Apparently started the celebration already in all Mr. God early morning. A view of the other bed side showed him emptiness. Questioning he sat up. He had the last night not dreamed? Soon he lifted the bedspread on. No, not dreamed.

The bathroom door and went on Kokoro entered the bedroom. She wore the t-shirt which Kippei had worn yesterday. "I like it on you" Kokoro smiled and sat down next to her fiancé. Kippei stroked his hair behind her ear the fiancé. Gently kiss he gave her a good morning. "This is the first good morning kiss as fiancé and fiancée" Kokoro nodded.

"Mom, it is half past seven," said Reiko as she came out of her room. She heard her mother already since 6 clock in which kitchen. "I know but it will be a wonderful breakfast" shine Misako. "You might think you've just got engaged" yawned Reiko. "When can really count on your engagement?" "Why do I? I'm a career woman. Now you have Kippei and Satsuki" "What about me?" it came from which Satsuki just came out of his room. Behind him just ran Ayumi back to her room. "What I said. I'll get dressed." said Reiko and got back in her room.

* * *

Than the family at the breakfast table sat beaming Misako still. Eiichi sat wearily beside her. She also threw him out of bed at six clock. After she has kept him awake all night. She even began already to plan the wedding.  
"Dad you look tired," remarked Kippei. "I am," said Eiichi. "Your mother was not easy to get into bed" "okay ..." "I meant that she did not want to sleep," he noted his words as the present at the table looking at him.

"Which is wonderful wool. I still have the wedding album of our wedding. Which facilitates us the plan" or "you're doing so as it would be in six months so far," said Satsuki. "She thought as rather to three months," said Eiichi and drank of the Christmas hot chocolate with candy cane in it. "One is surely are allowed to dream"

"As if it were her wedding" whispered Kippei his fiancé. Kokoro smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and took the heat on that emanated from him.  
If it were up to her, it could always be like that. A family sat together at the breakfast table. Together went on vacation. Had just as Kokoro it earlier. "I'm looking forward so much to my first grandchildren" a spoon clattered to the plate and Kippei coughed. The rate of its minute let him choke on his hot chocolate. The spoon fell Kokoro out of hand. Not because Misako's words.  
"Mom!" "What is?" "Do not you think that goes a little too fast?" Eiichi threw into the conversation.

"I say not right now," said Misako "I'm looking forward to it, only spoil my grandchildren," "our grandchildren will impoverish us," said Eiichi smiling sadly. "Until then, there is still enough time" Kippei waved off after he had calmed down. "Is not it?" he turned to Kokoro. These nodded. However, with the thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

After breakfast, the family gathered in the living room. Today in the town was nothing going on. Shops were closed. Just gifts were exchanged and unpacked in other houses, cities and states. Evening were the families in the church to see the nativity cribs play and hear the midnight mass. Misako had decided that they will also participate in the Christmas Fair.

They wanted to celebrate this traditional American Christmas. While Misako the evening planned, Eiichi researched the trip for the 30 Th of December. They wanted to celebrate New Year in japan. Satsuki and Ayumi had adopted a little later and went to explore the snow landscape. Kokoro, Kippei and Reiko sat in the living room and looked the likely fifth Disney movie.

Reiko noticed at breakfast that Kokoro was with the thought seems to be where else. And since mom started from grandchildren. She knew that her mother would like to have grandchildren. Reiko had not been told her now that she couldn´t get children. She always uses her career as an excuse.

"I like that these animals can speak" it came from Kippei. "And they save Christmas" "this is a Disney movie sing and dance there all animals" said Reiko. "Speak. Okay. But sing and dance? In which movie?" "Aristo Cats for example" "aristo what?" "Aristo Cats. Singing cats" "really now?" "Yes" "and they also play piano," said Kokoro. She had seen the movie with her mother.

"Disney are clearly not my movies" said Kippei.

* * *

Laughing and covered with snow entered Satsuki and Ayumi again the house. "As you can see like?" Misako had begun in the meantime to make the lunch. "It probably snowed overnight. it is more than yesterday" "get a hot shower and put on dry clothes. Lunch is almost done" the two nodded and went to their respective rooms.

After the TV was off Kippei helped voluntarily to cover table. Reiko took the opportunity to talk with Kokoro. "Kokoro? We can talk?" Kokoro nodded and sat down with Reiko on the sofa.  
"I noticed that you're engrossed in thoughts this morning. Actually since mom has addressed the topic grandchildren " correctly. Children. "Are you may be pregnant? I mean mom would be very happy," whispered Reiko. Kokoro was speechless for a moment. Where she noticed something like this? "I do not know if I'm pregnant" "how long has it been since ...?" Reiko did not finish the sentence. "Yesterday?" "Again yesterday?" "No only yesterday" "that is the first time ever?" Kokoro nodded. "I understand"  
"Do you want to wait a week or tomorrow in the pharmacy?" "I do not know" Kokoro sighed, "I really do not know"

"Wait a week then do a pregnancy test and depending on how the test fails, you can decide then" suggested Reiko. Kokoro nodded "sounds good"  
really "I cannot wait until we start the wedding planning", "really?" Reiko laughed. Kokoro smiled. "Food is ready" Misako called the family together. "Come over!" Reiko said and pulled Kokoro with in the kitchen.

"The Christmas fair was really nice do not you think?" Misako was thrilled. "Yes it really was," said Eiichi. "Two hours sitting on a hard wooden bench," said Kippei. For that Kippei caught a beating from his mother. "You liked it didn´t you?" Misako turned Kokoro, Ayumi and her two other children. Ayumi nodded "I found it very nice. Pity that it in our country so something does not exist"

* * *

Immediately after landing in japan went Reiko and Kokoro in the city. As Kippei asked where they would go Reiko said it would be sisters thing. Kokoro wanted her father and her friends tell only of the engagement if she knew whether she was pregnant or not. And Kippei of the test only if it was positive.

In thoughtfully Kokoro was sitting on bathtub rim. Before her lay a pregnancy test. It was negative. Although she was supposed to be relieved she felt but a blank in it. Sure it would have been very early now to be already pregnant. But the thought of Kippei and her and a baby was beautiful. Their own little family.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Quickly after she pass the test in the hand. "Yes?" "It's me Reiko" Kokoro stood unlocked and opened the door. Reiko walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
"What?" "Negative" "oh" Reiko did not know what to say. So she hugged her sister. Kokoro accepted the hug. "If not now then later" Kokoro smiled "I'm the best aunt of his world," said Reiko and laughed. "I'm sure"

* * *

Kokoro put her cell phone to the side and sighed. She was relieved to have but told her father on the phone first of the engagement. Like that he could get used to it a bit in the meantime. He and Sarana will come over tomorrow and she would tell them exactly of their wedding plans. Kippei will be traveling with Shin. For his own safety as he thought.

Again took Kokoro her cell phone and called Aki. "Yes?" "Aki? It's me Kokoro" "Kokoro! See you again?" "Yes arrived an hour ago" "you're home?" "Yes I have Mai and tell you something. You have time?" "Yes! I get Mai and we are coming immediately" "good until then" both ended the conversation. Kokoro went into the kitchen where Misako was preparing dinner.

"Mom! My dad and Sarana are coming tomorrow to talk about the Engagement" Kokoro started to call her mom in Colorado. "Really? I will make a cake okay?" Kokoro nodded. "And Mai and Aki are coming now. I´m going to tell them about the Engagement" Misako took a box which they had brought from Christmas. "Here you can eat the cookies with them" "Thank you"

* * *

Mai and Aki arrived early and sat down in the living room. "Oh cookies" called Aki and took a tree.

"We are listening" said Mai. She wanted to know what Kokoro is going to tell.

"Kippei and I are engaged" Silence "What!" "Are you pregnant?" were the first words from her friends. "No" "When?" "He asked me on Christmas Eve" "How?" "He asked me to marry him after we attend College" "he is going to college?" said Mai. "Maybe he meant Kokoro" replied Aki.

"And you're definitely not pregnant?" May hooked again after. "No I'm not" repeated Kokoro "my father asked the same thing. Again and again. Did you have arranged?" Sighing, Kokoro dropped back into the sofa cushions. "Tell again as he asked you? it sounds so much like Kippei" said Aki. "It was also Kippei, Aki"

* * *

"What do you mean now?" Kokoro looked around the store. "It is only in 5 or 6 years as far" "But we can already look around, right girls?"

Girls? Two of those present here were already on the 40th. Ayumi was with 12 years the youngest among them.  
"Can I help you?" a sellers turned to Misako. "Our daughter is getting married soon." she pointed to Kokoro "we wanted to look around before" ended Sarana. The saleswoman looked from Misako and Sarana to Kokoro and back. "I think she has just understood differently," said Reiko Mai, Aki and Ayumi. Latter nodded amused.

"We are have taken these four in the selection," said Sarana. "Which do you like better?" Kokoro shook her head. "I do not know I can no longer" Up to Misako and Sarana all hung fatigued in their chairs. Try and watch four hours dresses was too much. Too much.

* * *

One part is still missing but i have to pause until the first weekend in november. i need to learn for my driving license. the next chapter will be online on the 2 nd of november


	10. Future Plans and School Graduation

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 9 "Future Plans and School Graduation"**

The last High School Year slowly took her end. Many students were on some days in consumption tests at universities. They would be scattered throughout the country. Some even outside of Japan.

Kippei also had to decide in the last few weeks what he wants to do.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kippei moaning let his head fall on the table. For hours he sat with his parents in the kitchen. In front of they were brochures of universities. But Kippei had no plan where he was going.

For one because he did not know to which college Kokoro would go.

Which was just talk with their parents about it. With her notes she could visit every college. Also an abroad.

"Kippei it is actually quite simple," interjected his father. "Either you want to tag sitting day in an office and get to see anyone all day. Or you become like me an Architect"

Kippei hesitated. "Architecture? I do not think that would be something for me" "Or as a third option, you can travel the world" Misako looked at her husband from the side. "And how do you imagine that?" "Archaeologist, photographer, Stewart on a ship or aircraft or even better a diplomat"

"Now you are exaggerating but" "Why?" "We would hardly get even seen. Maybe he'll move to another country then we would see them only at Christmas and on birthdays. And then our grandchildren... "Misako spoke almost in rage.

"Mom calm down. I'm not going anywhere okay. For the time being not yet "slowly Kippei's mother found her calm again. "How would it be if you work with other people? With children, Kippei" his mother looked at her questioningly.

"You're good with children, Kippei. You took alone care of Yuzuyu. " She was right.

"There are even two college faculties in Tokyo where you could study Pedagogy." Misako got the brochures for the colleges in Tokyo out and put the others away. She thought again it would not be her son too far away.

Kippei took the folder to University of Tokyo Gakugei. Elementary school and middle school. "And what do you think?" Turned to him. "I do not know. Yuzuyu is at kindergarten age. At this University, I would conclude a study as a primary school teacher "Misako gave her son the other folder. "How about this here" University of Tokyo Bunkyo "Basic studies Pedagogy and then you choose your professional direction" "kindergarten" Eiichi and Misako smiled contentedly. Finally it was decided.

"Next week I'm doing with the study adviser my application and prepare myself for the entrance exam before"

By the end semester for college and start there were still 3 months. For some, it seemed too many, for others it was too little time. Kippei was somehow in between.

One question remained open until the evening. Which college would Kokoro choose?

Misako was standing in the kitchen and made the dinner as the door opened. Kokoro entered the house with a packet of documents. "'I'm back," she called into the house.

Misako came running out of the kitchen. "How it was with your parents?" Now it was no longer her father and Sarana just her parents.

Kokoro raised her arm with the subjects "Thanks to my notes good and bad" Misako took to the stack from her daughter "bad because?" And brought her into the kitchen.

Kokoro sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the subjects again. "I don´t have to make a University entrance exam. I can visit any that I want. I might even visit several" "this is the whole selection you want to do?" "No that has dragged by my father"

"You have so many permutations, you can be a lawyer or a doctor. Or you go into politics " Kokoro told of the proposals of their father. Misako laughed at politics. "We had with the policy as well. Eiichi said Kippei should be a diplomat "" Really? "" Yes, but we have made a decision today" "And what?" "This question ask Kippei. He's upstairs and talk with Yuzuyu ... since two hours. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Kokoro nodded and took the folders. From the stairs she heard from Kippei phone with Yuzuyu. "I'm happy. Bye Yuzuyu"

Quietly entered the room and saw Kokoro Kippei sitting on his bed. This smiled when he saw his fiancée. Then his gaze fell on the stack she held on her arm.

Kokoro let the stack drop on the table and sat down to Kippei onto the bed. Sighing, she let her head fall on his shoulder. Kippei put his arm around her back.

"How was it with your parents? You look exhausted"

"Advise actually have only my father and Sarana. My father said I should became a lawyer, a doctor or even a judge. At best he was so I should go into the politics"

Kokoro closed her eyes. At the thought of the conversation she got headache.

Kippei laughed "yes we had that topic also"

"Misako has said the same thing when I came. What did she mean by that?" "Dad had also proposed policy" "Did you decide what you want to do?" "Yes, I'm going to be a kindergarten educator "Kokoro lifted her head from his shoulder. "This is perfect for you. In which University you go? "

"University of Tokyo Hongō- Campus. And you? "

"Humanities" „Spirit?" "Humanities. Is the main study. Then spoke sciences English" "Language interpreter?" Kokoro nodded" sounds good. In which University you will study? "Kokoro got up from the bed and went to the table where she had the stack brochures dropped. Briefly she was looking for a matching folder. "University of Tokyo Hongō campus" Kippei smiled happily. "We go together onto the college" "Yes we will be the only ones who will study in Tokyo"

_Flashback End_

* * *

There was excited drifting. The final preparations for the graduation party have been made. It was only a week until graduation. Program booklets were printed. Decorations hung. The gym was filled with chairs and a stage was built.

"Aki" Kokoro and Mai were in the school yard and saw anxiously at her friend. For a few days Aki was not as boisterous as usual. Also, Shin was like a different person.  
"Something happened?" Aki looked up sadly.  
"Shin was accepted to medical school in Nishihara" "Nishihara in ..." "Okinawa"  
Kokoro and Mai were speechless. Okinawa.  
"These are over 2000 kilometers from Tokyo" Aki sniffed. "Tokyo? Did not you study Sapporo dentistry? "Asked Mai "That was the wish of my parents. And Shin had actually also available for study in Sapporo. Yesterday I got the commitment for the Bunka Fashion College in Yoyogi, Shibuya-ku "

"That's only half an hour from Hongo campus" "Then you are the only three are studying in Tokyo", "Osaka is only two hours away. By train even just one hour "Kokoro said. "Shin is known as the only one who absconds to another island" "Here in Tokyo he can also study medicine. Even at several universities. Why Okinawa? "  
"His father had motivated him to send a job application at the Naha City Hospital because he was an assistant doctor there in his college years" sighed Aki unhappy. "So he's just there because his father wants it?"  
"We wanted to stay together in Sapporo. But last week he got a commitment from Okinawa. He could already work while studying in the hospital "  
"That's actually a great possibility" Kokoro encouraged her girlfriend. She tried it at least.

"You know the medical school in Nishihara is one of the best japan. Shin has high marks but he is not one of the year's best as Kokoro. Without support he would never get a commitment for this uni"

Kokoro and Mai and saw slightly shocked at Aki. "What do you mean?" "I'm sure his father has given him this possible. He must have talked to the chief medical officer. They've been years in the best contact. Christmas cards and regular visits "Aki told applied. "Shin immediately agreed to go after Okinawa?" Aki raised his shoulders, "I do not know. I think rather that his father wants to separate us. He never liked me think really. His mother does like me very much. She was always nice when I passed. But I think his father means I hold Shin away from his future plans"

"What said Shin about this?" Aki laughed shortly. "He said I should come with him. I could study the same campus dentistry" "Do you not want to?" "He knows exactly that I always wanted to be fashion designer. in Toyo are the only fashion schools." "and how to do continue to with you two now?" Aki raised her shoulders, "I do not know. Since then we have not spoken to each other. Probably because his father distract him all the time from me"

The school bell brought the girlfriends of her conversation. clueless how it will go further with the two they went back to their class rooms.

The last two school weeks passed without the Aki and Shin had spoken to each other. Kokoro had spoken with Kippei but even he could not do anything with Shin. now also Kippei was sure that Shin was completely shielded by his father. Shin was not even come to school. As Kippei called at his home his father said Shin would prepare for his studies. Shin was disappeared from the earth. Only by his mother, they learned where Shin was.

* * *

"Mom, let it finally be" Reiko took the camera out of her mother´s hand."I have not enough pictures" "you've already consumed five films. Three only at home" "Kokoro's father but also has a camera" "Yes but he didn´t brought 20 films here" "Where are Kippei and Kokoro?" "They talk straight with Aki and May with Shin´s mother"

"my husband always wanted to follow in his footsteps Shin. He himself had become a doctor because the desire of his father. as well as his grandfather." "A doctor family " Shin´s mother nodded. "Where is Shin now." Aki asked desperately. She wanted to see Shn again. "His father sent him before two weeks after Nishihara. To get used to as he said"

"Even before his graduation?" Kippei was surprised. "My husband has used his "relationships". Of which he has some everywhere" She sighed "Why he was against the relationship to Aki?" "At first he was not. Aki had planned to be Dentistry as their parents. He liked that. But when she got a commitment from the Fashion Institute my husband took his contacts to Okinawa. The result you see here"

"Why?" it came quietly from Aki. "I wish i would knew it" "How's Shin?" "I have for weeks no contact with my son. My husband says this is also part of acclimation. We would see him during the holidays. In Nishihara. Coming home he could only when he has finished his basic studies ... I do not even know how my own son is"

Here they stood all. Helpless. At their graduation where one person was missing from their clique. And they knew not why?


	11. To long for the chapter title

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 11 "To plan a big Reunion, a very embarrassing Situation and a right Decision"**

* * *

"... I congratulate the Class of 2004" With these words of the school director's the graduation party ended. Student and teacher applauded and stood up from their chairs.

One after another they have received their diplomas. Shin's mother had brought his diploma before the ceremony and was already gone.  
Despite the exuberant mood around them it was more saddened by the four friends. Finally someone was missing.

* * *

"Kippei onii-chan !" Yuzuyu came into the garden and threw himself into Kippei's arms. Miyako and Yuzuyu had come over the weekend to celebrate Kippei's high school graduation and the admission to the university.

"Yuzuyu !" Kippei closed his cousin in his arms. The surprise was great to see them again. He had expected with her only in the summer .  
"Aunt Miyako" He embraced his aunt. "Since when are you here?" "  
"We arrived yesterday. It should be a surprise. We were also your graduation party" "Really? Where?" "The very back. Yuzuyu would have liked summoned to you when you got your diploma"

"Yuzuyu would immediately run dearest to you when you receive your diploma" Miyako smiled at her daughter which was in Kippei´s arms. "but it should be a surprise" "It is a big surprise, i thought i´m going to see you in July" Kippei released his cousins from his arms. "Yes, we are also here to talk about the holiday plans"

"But first we are going to celebrate the graduation of Kokoro" Misako came into the garden with a tablet full of glasses.

* * *

"You know it can bring us into big trouble?" Mai looked around nervously. Unusual for her.  
"Shin's mother said that she and her husband go to eat in their favorite restaurant" said Kippei cool. "And if they do come back sooner?" Kokoro was also not sure about the plan.

"She says she can distract him until about 11 clock. And it's not as if we break in, we finally have a key" grinning Kippei held up the house key. Tomoe was worried about her son. She also wanted to how her son was.  
"Good. But what about the neighbors? See you at times but the region" Mai pointed to the houses where they passed. Left and right, there were large houses.

Clearly the quarter of the Upper rich people Aki would like to say. "They immediately would hit the alarm if they see the light when no one should be home" "We just think about it why do we do this" Mai nooded. "Kokoro´s right. We have reunite two of our best friends. They can´t be seperate for the rest of their lives" "Don´t be a Drama Queen Mai. That´s Aki´s role" Kippei giggled. It was funny when Kokoro and Mai began to discuss. "I´m not a Drama Queen. I´m realistic" "You are gloomy"

"Okay girls! No cat fight" Mai and Kokoro looked at Kippei which grinned as he would be the rooster in basket. "Unbelievable that he is your fiancée" Mai shooked her head "Sometimes i think the same" Kokoro sighed. "You´re mean" Kippei pouted "But he looks cute when he pouts" The girls giggled.

* * *

"Well we have what we wanted" Kippei put the subject back to the desk. "We will rapidly disappear" Just had the three left the study room, they heard the opening of the front door. Shocked they stopped. "Oh damn!" Mai looked around "what now? It's only half-elf" "quickly into the living room from there we can go to the front door"

But they did not get far. Shin's parents walked into the living room, giggling. "Quickly behind the sofa" as fast as they could to hide it behind the large sofa.

"We could definitely still be able to eat a dessert" Shin's mother pulled her coat and threw it on the sofa. She wore a dark red evening dress. "Well they have really excellent patisserie but I thought rather to a different kind of dessert"

Tomoe took her husband on his suit jacket and pulled him close. "Really? And what would it be?" Yamato let his hands wander to the zipper of her dress. The dress fell rustling to the ground. Other clothes fell to. Tomoe pushed her husband on the sofa and followed the same

"Oh god no !" Mai whispered. Kippei while trying not to laugh Kokoro and Mai held their ears. This was clearly worse than being caught in the house.

* * *

With a soft click the door was shut. The three Slowly crawled behind out the sofa. There was dead silence.  
"Okay ... that was unexpected," "Not bad for her age" Kippei caught from his girlfriend and Mai a sharp look one. "What?" "Your parents are in their age"  
"Oh no this image I'll never go!" Mai smirked. "Okay lets go. We have the adress. On weekend we´ll visit Shin and talk" "What about Aki? Shoukd we tell her about that?" Silence "We`ll meet us tomorrow at my house and talk with her if she want to come with us" Kippei ans Kokoro nooded. "I will call her in the morning"

In cats paw, the three left the Upper rich quarters.

* * *

Impatiently they waited for Aki. They had two hours to be at the airport . With or without Aki. "Where is she?" Kokoro looked at the clock on the wall. for half an hour they were waiting for her friend. "I told her that we plan to go to Okinawa and we would meet here" "Did she say something? Maybe her parents didn´t allowed it" Kippei asked bewildered. "It can´t be. Her parents traveld yesterday evening to South Korea. She is home alone" Mai looked at her friends.

Frantic knock on the door ripped the three from their considerations. "Maybe it´s Aki" Kokoro opend the frontdoor to welcome her friend. Aki breathed hectic and leaning on her knees from. "Am I too late? I did not know what to pack" Kokoro's glance fell on the huge suitcase "For how many days have you packed?" Kokoro closed behind Aki and went with her to the living room to Mai and Kippei "about a week" "We have planned to stay the weekend and talk about how it should go further" said Kippei and stood up from the sofa " I´ll call a taxi and then lets go to Okinawa"

After a two and a half hour flight the airplane landed on the Naha Airport Base at Naha Airport. From the baggage claim they four brought their luggage and took a taxi which they took to the hotel in Nishihara.

"The hotel is only 4 minutes away from the University Hospital" said Kippei as they entered the hotel lobby. "We bring our luggage to the room and then we are looking for Shin" "It´s only 10 a.m. Where do you think Shin could be at this time?" "I´m sure he is at the hospital" Mai pushed the button to call the elevator.

"WOW! That´s what i call a big building" amazement were the four in front of the entrance of the hospital. "How can we find Shin here?" Aki looked around hopelessly. "There are so many people. I mean who are the patient and who are the students" "Aki calm down" Kokoro put her hand on Aki´s shoulder. "Maybe we should go to the University and ask for him. I´m sure we can find him there"  
Aki nodded thankfully.

* * *

"There are more people than at the hospital" noticed Kippei.  
"We simply ask by ourselves" Some students later a student turned to Kippei. "You're looking for Tabata Shin? The son of Dr. Tabata" Kippei turned around and looked at a young handsome guy. He looks like a Hawaii Surfer guy. "Yes, you know him?" "Yeah, I am his tutor. To get used to. I thought it was really unusual to switch to the university even before High School Graduation"

"Yes, his father made sure he disappears without a trace here. Shin's mother has enabled us to come here. She do not even have to contact her own son"  
"So you are his best friend Kippei Katakura. He talks about you. And his girlfriend Maki or Saki…"  
"Aki" "Right. Dr. Tabata has cut all contacts to Tokyo. I heard them talk about it. Shin was not happy about it. " Kippei nodded. He could believe it.  
"By the way i´m Matsugami Katsumi. Plastic and Aesthetic Surgery in 2nd Year"  
Katsumi gave him a charming smile. ´Is he flirting with me?´  
"You know me" Kippei looked around for his fianceé and her friends and saw them standing a few meters away from him and this Hawaii Surfer guy "HEY! KOKORO!"

* * *

Frightened Kokoro drove around. WTF! Mai groaned. "Typical Kippei. Who´s that guy?" "That´s one of Kippei´s features. Making new friends" said Aki. "Let´s go to them before Kippei kills someone by waving like this" Kokoro and her friends looked at her fianceé and smiled.

"Katsumi this are Mai, Aki, Shin´s girlfriend" Kippei points to the two girls "and that´s my fianceé Kokoro. Girls, this is Matsugami Katsumi, Shin´s tutor.  
"Hey!" Katsumi winks at the three girls and smiled at Kippei. ´He´s doing it again!´

* * *

"Are you sure you want to separate?" Depressed mood filled the room. "Yes, it's better that way. We both have different goals and notions of live" Right, sometimes the so called "true love" was not enough to pursue both aims.

That was the end of a love.

* * *

The two weeks until the first semester went by flight. Mai went a few days ago to Osaka to set up in her student apartment. Aki was already gone a week ago to Shibuya-ku.

Kippei and Kokoro enjoyed the last free days.


	12. Right Decision and meet a good friend

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

* * *

**Right Decision and meet a good friend  
**

With popcorn and drinks Kippei, Kokoro and Mai were in front of the TV in Aki's and Mai's hotelroom. The three did not get much from the movie. Their thoughts were with Shin. An hour ag o the four were walking around in Okinawa.  
But Kippei sensed that Shin had changed. Not only Kippei noticed Shin´s Change. With the excuse of being tired they let Aki and Shin alone

"Did you have also the feeling to have a complete different person in front of you" Mai looked at her friends. She was worried about Aki. Aki didn´t seem to notice the Change. "He seemed so serious and adult. I never knew him like that" Kippei thought about his best friend. Weeks ago he was a funny and cool guy. But now he was like his father. It was like he got a brainwash.

"Do you think Aki comes back tonight?" Kokoro looked at her fiancée. She noticed that Kippei was dove in his mind. Kppei nooded. "Shin obviously do everythink what his father wants" He didn´t know him anymore. "His father never liked Aki. I don´t want know what´s gonna happen if he finds out that we are here" Kippei shivered.

"I´m worried about Aki, guys" Mai looked at the clock on the wall. Three hours without a message. "She was so excited to see Shin again. And he was..." Mai paused. looking for a word to describe his behavior. "Cold" Kokoro end the sentence for her friend.  
"What do you think? Why did he changed?" That question stayed without an answer. Cause no one in this room had one.

The door of the hotel room opened and closed as quietly that none of the three noticed. They noticed it only as Aki stood in front of them in the living room. She was confused by looks from your friends. But Aki did not say a word.  
"Aki? Is everything okay? " Mai looked worried at her friend . A quick look at Kokoro showed her that she felt this same way. Kippei was also not different.

"Shin and I are no longer together"

Absolute silence filled the room. That had no one expected. Aki showed off her bag and pulled out of her shoes. From the table she took a can of Coke and sat down to the other on the sofa. Aki sighed deeply.  
"What happened? Did he break up?" Kippei was the first who broke the silence. Aki shooked her head. "No not really..." Kokoro looked confused. "Not really?" "Well we "talked" and that decided to break up"

* * *

**_One hour ago/ Nishihara City, Okinawa_**

_Aki looked long after the three. She knew that they wanted to give her and Shin time . Slowly, she turned to her boyfriend. He smiled flat. "We want to get something to eat? It's dinnertime, " That was all he said. Slowly, she nodded to Shin's proposal "Yes, sounds good"_

_And their reunion was anything but cordial. He greeted her as if she were an old friend and not his girlfriend, not whom he had planned a future together. Of this after only a few weeks was not much left._  
_"There is a steakhouse. "Jumbo Steak Han's Moon Terrace" I often go there with my friends "With my friends. Not classmates. Friends. his new friends_

_Silently they sat opposite to each other. Around there table there were a lot of students and doctors of the university and the hospital. Happy laughter and animated conversations generated a certain noise level in the restaurant._  
_"You like it here very much," Aki began a conversation. Shin did not look her straight in the eye as he answered "Yes. I have many opportunities " 'and in Tokyo probably not' thought Aki depressed._

_"What about you? Are you going to study at the Bunka Fashion College? You wanted to always fashion design study "_  
_"You know that exactly no matter how?" Aki felt anger rise in herself. Shin looked at her surprised._  
_"Yes you have ..." He also did not come as they drove him in between "we wanted to study in Sapporo...together" Shin looked down at the plate in front of him. "What has become of it?"_  
_"You can also study here," suggested Shin, smiling for the first time. "I am studying medicine and you dentistry" "You just have remembered that I always wanted to study fashion design?"_

_**Hotelroom**_

"...and so we came to the decision to end our relationship" ended Aki. "Is that really okay?" Aki nodded "Yes, no matter how we would have tried it " Aki sighed "one of us would have been sooner or later unhappy. Our Life goals were to different. It wouldn´t work"

Mai nooded. "I understand" Together they watched a last movie before they decided to go to sleep. It was a very long day.

* * *

Hand in hand Kippei and Kokoro entered their hotel room. while Kippei locked the door his fianceé leaned to the wall near the door.  
"Aki seems to be so strong but ..." Kippei smiled "She is your best friend. She´s strong like you" Kokoro smiled thankfully and pulled him into a firm hug.

It was a long time ago, which is slender arms were wrapped around his neck. He warm, soft skin against his felt indefinitely. He leaned his head against her.  
Kokoro's forehead lay on his shoulder, she felt his cool skin, but not against the Heat, which spread straight in her help.  
He buried his face in her hair, the tip of his nose to check migrate towards her temple, breathed in her scent, as he felt her lips on his collarbone. This touch was so tender, just a touch and so scalding hot to equal that they burned through his skin, into his muscles, his tendons and even deeper.  
He took her chin between thumb and forefinger, lifted her face to his and looked at it. Her cheeks slightly flushed warning, in their half-opened eyes was a feverish luster and those wonderful lips that promised so much to him, without that a word came upon them.  
He could not help it, had to close his eyes from the sight. That was all too far away for far too long and now she broke too suddenly into him. That could not be good.  
Kokoro had seen the desire in his eyes. She put her hand in his neck, pressed her forehead against his. "Kippei!" She breathed in his mouth and holding his lower lip with her firmly.

The kiss that followed took her breath, her body plated with a wonderful skin completely. She ran back down, pulled him up and kicked the blanket of disturbing because they, now that he had him with her, wanted to feel whole.  
He lay half on her and they kissed like mad when she felt his hand on the outside of her thigh, felt her slowly upward slid to her, slid over her hip to hem of her shirt and he his finger under it.  
Kokoro held his breath. Noted this incredible pull between her legs, felt as they read are moist. She pulled away from his lips, breathing, panting, and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful and alone with a look, he could bring a heaven or hell. At that moment, was the hard, intimidating of them disappeared and they were the paradise they covered in heat.

Incessantly wandered his hand on, slowly, very slowly. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin beneath his rough fingers, savoring how quickened her breathing and her heart pounding against her ribs, while his other hand held. When his hand cupped her breast, her mind drilled into the pillow and she turned to him softly sighing contrary.  
Kokoro felt as he closed his lips around her throat and his tongue was circling above. As his hand massaged her chest with skillful grip and her nipples are hard to check. Felt like he was hard on her hip.  
"This is madness," she said of her thoughts aloud.

He ran from her neck and looked at her, "Yes it is," he said hoarsely. Pulled her shirt over her head and pushed between her thighs. She felt him almost painfully hard on her hill, ran her hands wander down his back and into his pants. Oh heavens, what. For a butt  
Kokoro could not help but began to rub at his erection. She needed no foreplay, not with him, just wanted to feel him inside her, immediately.  
"I want you Kippei, I want so much," she whispered in his ear.  
Damn, how well the sound. It ran down his hot and cold down his back and lifted the little hairs.  
"Not yet," he whispered to her and kissed her lips over her chin, her neck to her breasts, ran her nipple gently through his teeth slide, only to close his lips around it, lick it and to suck.  
She held it out hardly as he again and again that he chased her electric shocks through her body.  
Kippei however, was intrigued. Her excitement, the sounds she uttered as she lounged and if it happened already, then he at least wanted to never forget it.

He straightened up, kneeling between her thighs, on. His eyes slid over her body.  
She lay panting in front of him, just did not know what to do with their hands. Seemed almost a little shy, though she could be as fiery otherwise. To see you so excited him beyond measure.  
He ran his hand over her belly, deeper, ever deeper, felt the vibration that triggered his touch in it.  
When he had reached her mound, she pushed him lustfully moaning contrary.  
Right there she wanted him most now. He lifted her legs in order to free them from their slip and fall when he read this, they opened him, but he spread her legs a little further to look at it.

A contented hum rose from his throat, he looked like she was ready for him.  
It took control, they are not easy to take away, but he knew that it will then be quite fast over and he wanted to postpone this last moment, as long as possible.  
Did she want to feel as long as possible, inhale its fragrance, taste it and slowly he lowered his head.  
She leaned on her elbows to see what he did with her. She dug her fingers into the sheets when she felt the first gentle touch of his lips to her shame. It was so intense. Why? Why pick on him?

He let his tongue circle around its pearl, drove them almost to madness.  
"Kippei!" She gasped half reproachfully half pleading.  
How could he such a thing?  
He looked up at her, saw the desire in her face and a smile stretched across his and then at last he touched her there.  
Satisfied groan she let herself fall, buried her hands in his hair and moved her pelvis rhythmically to the beating of his tongue. It was just so beautiful ... to die for.  
Everything around them was relegated to the background. There was only he and remotely a lustful moan, which was her own.

It was incredible to her, she was amazing and the sound with which they expressed their protest when he straightened up again, read it again to smile.  
She paused when she saw him again in front of him kneeling. He breathed now exactly as hard as you. On his upper body sweat had formed. He will shine a little what his muscles a little read will be clearer. He looked divine, and while she was not even on muscles ... she thought.  
With a short smooth motion, he pushed his pants from the hips. Oh ... damn.  
They now knew that she would feel him tomorrow at every step and finally he let himself sink on it. Put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her slightly open mouth before he kissed her again. This time, tenderly and intimately, her taste still on his lips.

Kokoro felt in at its input. She wanted to finally, her body screamed with every fiber for redemption. She tried to meet him, to push, but he did not read to. He decided where to go, but would he be if he just does not therefore ceased to make such wonderful things with it.  
Kippei lifted her left leg in, put it around his waist and penetrated her. Indeed, this agonizingly slow. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his back.  
"Oh my God," she gasped. It was even more intense than in their first time.  
He paused in his movement, "me", he asked and she followed.  
"Do not listen to me to see," he repeated, but now pleading.  
Kokoro wiped his hair out of the sweaty forehead.  
Gently stroked his face and was trapped in his eyes when he throaty groan, pushed all in it.

Her hands flew over his body while he drove her more and more in ecstasy with short hard knocks.  
She felt her muscles tense, her body tensed like a tendon and they now wrapped and her other leg around his waist. Clung to him, "Hold me Kippei" she gasped in his ear, before it took her breath away and she has never exploded.  
He did it, he held her while wave after wave raced through her body, they rear up and fall back together to check and he now threw himself to head back to, throaty groan spilled with a few last hard knocks in her.

Your sweaty, quivering bodies were so firmly together wrapped, they were at a.  
Kokoro gasping for breath, just like him. She buried her face in his neck flexor and distributed small kisses, tasted salt on her lips. He held her in his arms and she felt safe so incredible. She almost had to laugh. Recovered, with him. They were meant for each other. Nothing would make her love zueinader ever in question.  
Slowly her frantic heart calmed down, her breathing was shallow and evenly again.

* * *

Aki stood at the edge of the dance floor and still could not decide to follow the example of her friends to dance too. It was only a week since she and Shin break up but it was for the best.  
"Do not feel like dancing?" Asked someone next to her. She threw the young man to take a peek. He was tall and had brown hair, more you did not fall first on. But he looked handsome in a diffent kind. And he was still waiting for a response. Involuntarily she shrugged and laughed.  
"We try it."  
He put a hand on her back and pushed her in front of him on the dance floor. It was Friday night and the club packed, so it was not easy to find a place. However, her companion steered safely through the crowd and found an opening. A little awkward, she stood in front of him and did not quite know how to begin. He took her from the decision, giving her put a hand on her waist and began to move to the beat. He was a really goog dancer. Maybe he was a dance teacher. But he couldn´t be older than twenty.

* * *

Aki, Kokoro and Mai met on the toilet. Reiko was tsill on the dancefloor with to guys she just met minutes before. She knowes how to meet new people.  
"Yes, a nice specimen that you've since pulled ashore," grinned Mai. Aki made a deliberative motion with her hand. Kokoro laughed.  
"Oh, come on. You can not let all the brush-off. "  
Mai sighed heavily.  
"I just do not have space for a friend in my life not now" she said then. Mai she poked gently into the side.  
"Of course you had to, you just do not want to have it. This is a crucial difference. "  
Aki brushed a wayward light brown hair out of her face.  
"Maybe. Ultimately it boils down to the same thing. "  
"Then have fun evening at least today."  
Now she grinned.  
"Which I've already."

* * *

"I know not even know your name," remarked Aki. They sat outside, as he had a wish to smoke. He drew on his cigarette and leaned back.  
"I don´t know your name neither" he said.  
"Aki."  
He took a new train.  
"Aki, huh? I'm Raidon."  
Their conversation went back to sleep. Much talked they had not yet anyway. Most of the time they were rumgesprungen on the dance floor. Jenni did not know anyway what she would have great to say.  
"Are you alone here?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"No, with my best friends."  
"And do not miss you when you're sitting with me here?" He prompted with a wry smile.  
"Not really."  
"That's good."  
"Well, why is that?"  
"Perhaps that is why."  
He leaned forward and kissed her. It took her a moment before she kissed him back.

* * *

"Aki, we have to leave. We are waiting at the exit, "Kokoro whispered to her friend. Akii nodded reluctantly and Kokoro and Mai went on, so she could say goodbye to Raidon herself.  
"I have to go," she said simply and started to get up. Raidon held her back.  
"I see you again?"  
"I do not think so."  
He looked disappointed. It almost felt sorry for him, to give him a basket.  
"Why not?"  
"Is complicated and better for you."  
"Can not I decide?"  
She shook her head regretfully.  
"I had a painful break up with my former boyfriend. I´m not ready yet to start something new now. But it was a beautiful evening."  
"And if we met as good friends again?" Aki looked at him and thought. Then she nooded. "Yeah, that sounds nice"  
"Give me your mobile phone" With his phone number she left and met her friends. Waving him goodbye. He waved back and smiled.  
Good Friends


	13. Student Party End before the Start

The manga Aishiteruze Baby and the occurring characters belong illustrator Yoko Maki and was published in Shueisha Publishing.  
Alternate Ending of the Manga and the Anime.  
**Pairing:** Kippei x Kokoro  
**Rated M**

**Chapter 13 "******Student Party and the end before the Start**"  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: In this chapter nothing yet has been improved. I´m going to do it on sunday when i have enough time  
**

The movers had the final piece lifted from the truck and dragged to her apartment. At least everything was on the premises where it hinsollte. Even when chaos ruled the four walls. She was not tall, but for the time of her studies she was perfect.  
While acknowledging the kitchen Kokoro distributed Kippei the boxes in the appropriate spaces. "Dammit" fright would kokoro almost let a glass fall as they fall slightly larger and heard cursing Bedroom her fiancé from. "Kippei !?" "all right. Mir's just a cardboard fell off "it sounded a space on. "Are you sure" "Yes"  
(Next Part comming soon)  
Raidon smiled contentedly. He looked at the ornate font, which announced on the cream-colored paper that exactly this Friday evening should rise in his home a party. Although the seventeen year old student from the small American town Joliet, Illinois felt a slight discomfort, what the Party was concerned, but he had to dare easy. For so many reasons.  
On the one hand there was his status as a careerist. Damn yes, he learned willingly and well. Not everything fell into his lap, but most already. But was that his family had to say so rich could r nothing.  
His father is a pilot in at the Navy Base in Illinois. His mother had gone for an exchange year to America and remained as they know their husband and father Reidon's and love learned. They were married the same year and still m had moved to Joliet. A family Town. One year after her first and only son came to the world. 10 years they lived in Illinois until his mother said she would like to return to Japan.  
Reidon grew up bilingual, thanks to his mother. Thus he had no problems with the other language as his father. He was just thoroughly American.  
His father was a pilot in the Yakosuka Naval Base and lived since then in Midorigaoka. His mother was with him to Bunkya, Tokyo when he the promise of his business studies got. Already in the US, he hattte is to be decided stockbroker.

In Midorigaoka he had not met many people of his age. There lived only members of the Navy. Well over a month in Tokyo he was close friendships.  
That is why the Party. He did not invite too many students. Finally, he also had to keep track. And he wanted a certain person to invite to the party, and that was only possible if he invited her friends.  
He had Aki before yesterday saw when she saw her friend, with which she was in the club and a boy at the campus. The two he had to find and he knew that he would see Aki on Friday again.

With springy steps he ran through the Hongo Campus, on which many students in park romped. It was nice weather. But today was the first day for the last free week before the lectures began. It had all the students pick up their badges today. Thus also Aki. He thought. But with what he'd learned in a few minutes he had not expected.

Raidon stood for a while in the auditorium as a girl fell with dark blond hair eye him. Beside her was a boy. The two he had seen two days ago, on the two he waited.

Kippei and his fiancee were about to leave the campus when they were approached.  
"Hey" questioning itself Kokoro turned around and saw a brown-haired young to come on down.  
"Hy! Do you remember me? You were with Aki and two others in the Dolphin's Club "he explained.  
Kokoro nodded slowly "You chat with Aki. She has to have told met a new friend "Raidon nodded. "Yes. We have decided as good friends to begin "

"Carve Reidon" he imagined the two. "Katakura Kippei" Kippei took Reidon's and shook it. "Tokunaga Kokoro" "speedy Katakura" threw Kippei a grin. "You two are engaged?" They both nodded. "Since Christmas" "Congratulations"  
"Here," said Reidon and handed them a flyer with the party "I give a party. An art Acquaintance party. Do you know? To meet new people "  
"Sounds cool," said Kippei and looked at the flyer. "I suppose you hope that Aki also comes?"  
A bit embarrassed, replied Raidon "Well yes already. I told you two days ago here in the park saw. And I thought ... "

"Aki is not here to Uni" interrupted Kokoro. "What?" "You studied at the Bunka Fashion School in Shibuya" He had not expected. "But I'll nevertheless tell her about the party. You will definitely like to "Raidon smiled. "Yes I would love it if it comes. We see ourselves as a Friday? "

Loud music, wild mixed snacks on the coffee table and masses of chilled beer was the living room of Raidon look as if the party already taken place.  
"That must look unintentionally. Everywhere must be something to eat and drink, all right? And in the kitchen the rest. "Botan, he studied business administration as Raidon itself, looked around satisfied. That looked but ever good.  
"Oh man, I hope, the ten guests do not stain the carpet." Raidon was nervous. If something tomorrow recalled the party and also not let eliminate, he had a huge problem.  
"You're really worried about the carpet? How sweet, "grinned Botan let himself fall on the sofa and put his feet up on the table.  
"Yeah, it's ultimately not my carpet! And take your feet off the table. Bo, that is my parents' house and ... damn, that was a shit idea. Mom gets me! I promised that it will not degenerate "  
"Your mom will not even notice that, unless you have here hidden cameras. In addition, the party was your idea. Now you have to live with it. "  
"Yes." Raid looked around. "Whether they come from?"  
"Otsuka? She has yet promised you? "  
"Aki!", Improved Raidon. "Your girlfriend has me speaking to her. She said she would come "Raid looked at the clock," I'm going to change my clothes "He quickly ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. His kingdom was papered with posters of yesteryear. He had never made a fuss about the forest design, but now ... now, where Aki Otsuka would enter his house, appeared posters with Spiderman, Batman and Marvel's Avengers more than ridiculous. Rapidly he tore them from the walls and threw them crumpled together on the desk.

Then he went to shower.  
An hour later Raidon had the very thing he had been so afraid. "BOTAN! Who the hell are all these people? "He yelled over the crowd away. He could not get in his own living room.  
"How should I know? You have the invited, not me! "  
"I do not invited! I do not even know the yes! "Raid was desperate. "What am I doing now?" And the question was justified, after all, nearly two hundred people cavorted in this house, it was a big house very large by Japanese standards but for so many people and it was definitely not built.

Bo thought. "Do you have a swimming pool and barbecue?"  
"What for?", Masao asked frantically.  
"To them rauszulocken here ..."  
"Yes backyard"  
"Heee where are you going then?" Raidon tugged briefly on one hand, he could not even assign a person in the crowd and was promptly ignored. Sighing, he turned to Botan. "That's not to take anything. The all have even invited! "He cries almost as suddenly an arm around his shoulders threw, so suddenly that it wegknickten legs.  
Raidon looked beside him and saw Kippei. "Hey pretty full house here what?" Raid could only nod. He was glad to meet a man whom he knew already. "Yes, the whole thing is gone somehow out of control" Kippei looked around. Slowly all the people all over the house and in the garden had spread and you could recognize the individual rooms. Relief flooded Raid.  
"Is your fiancée also come?" Kippei nodded and pointed to the door. Raidon followed his gaze and saw Kokoro with another stand at the door.  
Raid interested so many people suddenly stopped. Aki was there. Aki was in his house. He could hardly believe it. And in his mind he joined themselves straight in the butt. Say it on yet, man. She is there! She has come to your party! Yet silent Raidon. He stared at her with red cheeks.

Meanwhile, in the living room

Lee winked and took Masao Nobu's hand. "Los, let's dance!"  
Nobu followed Lee and moved to the makeshift dance floor to the music. "I think there has gone tremendously wrong, what?" He grinned cheekily.  
"Oh yeah. These are far more people than can fit here. But some have indeed already moved back up to second for hours together, to three, four or whatever "grins Lee wide.  
"Yeah, what else triffts quite well." Nobu pointed to a corner where a joint unmistakably made his rounds between a group of teenagers.  
"But of course. They come to every party to smoke unseen one. "  
"If something would stick to it." Nobu sipped his beer. "How much we bet that the fun gets out of hand here?"  
"We do not need to bet. That takes more than two hours then this is a disaster here. "  
"Poor little Masao!" Nobu Los laughs and dances with Lee on.  
A piece of them was removed Kazu with his arms crossed. His gaze was fixed on Iori, his best friend. Because this was in the illustrious circle of Kiffer and I did not like him.  
Iori smoked and moved slightly to the music. He laughed. He was usually care less if anyone noticed that he smoked pot or took other things to be. It was now time only young once.  
Unfortunately, he forgot it regularly his best friend, the naturally wondered why he was even there. Once Iori the dope just smelled, Kazu was greased.  
After some time the joints were replaced by tablets. Iori took a beer and disappeared with two guys, not without briefly seen at Kazu.  
"Iori? Where are you going? "He held him by the hand.  
"They just want to show me something. I'll be right back. "Iori smiles gently and kisses on the cheek Kazu.  
"Those who believe it ..." muttered Kazu.  
Eita and Haru wanted Iori elected to show, but so fast it would not go.  
"Come on!" Eita dragged Iori with the stairs and flung open the door to plump. "Bed and breakfast, I would say." He shoved Iori on the wide bed.  
Iori looked at the two and smiled. "What do you want to show me?" He asked almost too naive.  
Haru chuckled. "God he's cute ..."  
"Oh yes ..." Eita took off his shirt. "I'll show you what I can do." He knelt behind Iori and pressed his hands over his head on the mattress. "Haru, would you please remove the offending jeans him?" He asked, grinning cheekily.  
Iori gulped and looked at Haru. Now he was still a little nervous, but the drug did relax it slowly. He felt like wrapped in cotton wool. "What was that stuff?"  
"Nothing matters now, kid. Enjoy it simply "breathed his opponent and took off his pants. "Not bad ..."  
Slowly Eita opened his shirt, stroking with one hand on the bright chest, irritated nipples and tugged it. "Always fascinating, like the tail is connected to the nipples!" He grinned as Ioris erection twitched violently  
Iori moaned softly and closed his eyes. In conjunction with the dope that was pure madness.  
"If you're not careful, he comes alone."  
Eita looked up at Haru, leaned over and kissed him deeply. He growled softly, so very excited him the situation. When he had come today, with only a few grams of dope and a sachet of ecstasy in his pocket, he had no idea that he would come into play in this way. And that he did. Here and now! And with a guy who was full of drug and therefore a willing victim, he found it difficult to completely overthrow not equal to him.

Kazu stood alone on the stairs, looked at the crowds and sighed. He looked at Lee, who just tipped with Nobu vodka, as they would both get paid.  
"Hey, Kaz. All right? "Asked Botan, who had Masao lost in the crowd somehow.  
"Yes ... tell me, that was planned?" Asked Kazu and looked around further.  
"I'm afraid not. Raidon said something out of ten people. The remaining have then probably invited himself. "  
"Is not that typical of our school? Tell me what you want, but they're all deadbeats and morons. Somehow I wonder just what I'm doing here. "Kazu's mood got worse and worse.  
"Help me to find Masao. I got it somehow lost sight of. But probably not come his girlfriend. Where's your better half? "They saw Kazu rarely without Iori. At least at school.  
"He is already delirious with joy when you understand." Kazu sighed and squeezed with Botan by the masses. "Half of the people I do not even know who they are. Do you know it? "  
"Nah. You know me. I know some people from our class and do not even know there I all the names. "  
Kazu chuckled. "Yes, you only know the content of all the books from the school library." In the kitchen, he looked down. "Wow, how disgusting, the whole floor sticks!"  
"Since Raid but rejoice," said Botan and looked Nobu and Lee. "Hey! Let something for others! And woe to the remains not in you, the dirt was expensive! "  
Nobu looked at him confused. "I've never puked. Where the hell is actually my best friend? "  
Kazu just shook his head. "The main thing is you have fun!" He sighed.  
Lee smiled at Kazu. "Come to us. When Marco is already apostate ... "He spread his arms out naughty.  
"That was one too many, right?"

* * *

**Aki POV**

When I wake up, the hall is flooded with light, there is wonderful, sunny weather. Only I do not know where I am, but then I remember the previous evening with Raidon. I can only remember a fraction, because I've been drinking a lot of alcohol and my memory is foggy. I look around for Raid, he sits outside on a sawed-off tree trunk with a water bottle in hand and looking at the landscape, which takes its perfect beauty only when light. I grab a water bottle from the refrigerator rusted and sit down with him.  
"Aki ..." his voice failed, he swallows hard, I do not know what he wants to say, but I know it's serious, "... I've been thinking that with us, you have to forget we hatten- albeit only two Day a wonderful time and I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you closer, but it's not so much you and I like to see that. It's not you, you are a charming, intelligent, very pretty girl and the boys adore you. You have to promise me one thing, you have to forget about me! This is the step in a happy life, you will certainly marry a man who loves you with all your strengths and weaknesses, and have children who are just as adorable as you ... but you have to forget about me. We would never be happy together, even if you do not understand this now, I will keep you from something ... "  
I should forget about him? He wants to end the relationship before it has only really begun?  
"What are you telling me? You can do it but I say and we will find a solution that will satisfy all! I just do not understand! "I say desperately. I am very confused, there's something wrong here! But not tremendously!  
"It's not, I can not tell you, but we can not be longer together. It's dangerous for you, I do so with good intentions, believe me, it is not easy even for me! "Raid says sadly.  
"Are your parents do not agree that we are together? Or do you have another friend, is that it? ", I tick by.  
"No. There's ... I can not tell you, please, stop it now. I'm sorry, you're coming to you now determined exploited before or think what I'm looking for a strange guy. I'll take you now better go home, I hope I have given you is is any trouble with your parents! "  
I forbear, continue to ask and suppress my tears. Because I thought I had finally found again someone I really love and who is faithful to me, and now I'm losing it again! Something is behind it!

During the trip, no one says anything, and there's just embarrassed silence. I look Raidon sideways, he has something Sad but Furious in his eyes. I ponder what is probably happened that he holds me so suddenly at a distance ...

**Aki POV End**

* * *

**Months...Years later ?**

One last time, the young woman looked at herself in the mirror.  
For the last time she went to the dark blond curls that fell to her gently on her shoulders.  
One last time she smoothed the white fabric of her dress.  
Actually, she had never not wanted a dress, but now she was glad to have listened to her friends.  
The white dress had short sleeves, however, it was free and the shoulders are spread over the upper body it was embroidered with small flowers. The floor-length skirt was plain and fell in gentle waves around the legs of the young woman.

"Honey"  
At last she turned away from her reflection and looked around for the owner of the voice. This just stepped up behind her and put his hand on my shoulder. "You look beautiful. We should go, otherwise you'll be late for your own wedding. "Lee smiled.  
She nodded silently and followed her bridesmaid from the rectory.  
The courtyard in front of the church was empty except for the priest, her niece, the already very proud of the large candle in her hand and her father in law, which should lead to the altar in place of her father. This storm had his foot injured in a and could not now lead to the altar.  
"Do not be afraid, little! You can do it! "Muttered Sid one last time before they handed her the bouquet and stood next to the little girl.  
Nervously she grabbed the arm of her father, who smiled at her reassuringly, closed his eyes and nodded.

And then opened the large church doors. The organ began to play. Ellas heart was racing.

First the pastor, then the young woman and her father in law and last Sidney and the girl with the candle entered the church.  
Suddenly the church aisle seemed to her twice as long, her knees trembled and she bit her hooked on the lip.

And then she saw him. When you look at her fiancé met, all tension fell away from her.  
At the sight of his smile, just as crooked and free and honest as ever, since Ella tuned out everything. And she realized suddenly why she was here.

And finally they came to the altar. After hours, as it seemed to her.  
She wanted to be here and now fall into his arms, but that had to wait.  
Shortly she looked away from her future husband to give to her father from a grateful smile before this gave her hand to his son and sat down to Sid in one of the front pews.

Then ceased the organ pipes, the future spouses were invited to sit on a small bench in front of the altar and the service began.

The church was quiet as a mouse.  
"Yes, I will," echoed the young man's voice passed through the old walls.  
"So be it" The priest waved a young cause, wearing a velvet pillow with two silver rings.  
Carefully handle the young of any of rings and put it to his wife on her finger. They did the same.  
The priest put his hand on the folded hands of the two, and murmured a blessing.  
Then he looked up and said firmly, so that it could be heard throughout the nave: "Then they are allowed their bridal kiss now!"  
Slowly, the two newly-weds bowed before, almost at the same time they closed their eyes and tenderly as if the other fragile their lips met.  
And in the mind of the young couple broke a fireworks going off.  
You did not hear the whole Church applauded, she did not feel like her eyes were slowly wet.

After the service, the whole company had gone to a hall nearby. On some tables against the wall gifts and greeting cards piled on another next to it stood a few vases.  
On another wall, not far from the stage was the, already half devoured, three tiered wedding cake, and a few other cakes and pies, filled coffee cans and tea.  
The big celebration could begin.

And time passed, the sky outside on the festivities darkened gradually, and which were placed in his bed home with each child, another bottle was opened.  
Only long after three clock left the newlyweds as a last resort the building.  
Now began their life together

The old woman folded smiling at the photo album.  
She was lying in a bed whose respect was as white as the dress of a bride.  
Your wedding was now back many years, but the memory of it still blazed like a fire in her heart.  
With a sigh, the woman leaned back.  
Her hand closed around the silver ring on her finger.  
"Soon I'm back with you, my love ..." whispered you woman and closed her eyes.  
"I love you Kippei!" Formed her lips soundlessly, then announced a high, long-drawn-beep of the machine that had recorded the heartbeat of the old woman, her death.

And while many doctors in the room rushed to resuscitate the patient, a blond young man and a dark-blond woman went hand in hand into the light.  
"Forever" said Kokoro. "Ever After" said Kippei. They left this world


End file.
